Five Years of Waiting for Your Love
by FreyasWrath
Summary: They haven't seen each other for five years. When he shows up one day, how does Chloe react. What happens with their relationship now that they have reunited?
1. Chloe

**Obviously since this story is called Five Years of Waiting for Your Love it's set in the future. The first chapter is Chloe's life in the past five years and the second is Derek's. So their chapters will be told in their own point of view, after that I'm going to try to make it from both points of view at the same time. Try being the key word.**

**I'm on the fence with the whole Tori and Simon are siblings thing, but it works with my story so, I'm using it. Haha**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers is not mine…**

_**My Happy Ending- Avril Lavinge** _

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

**Chloe**

**Chloe POV**

Five years.

That's a long time, especially when you think you're never going to see someone again.

The five years kind of proves that unfortunate thought right.

And it hurts even more when the person you don't think you'll see…is someone you love with all your heart.

I pulled the sheets over my head as memories of our last day together assaulted me.

_The Edison Group headquarters was burning. We had set it on fire after defeating them, and rescuing Rae and Kit. I'm sure there were still people trapped inside we hadn't killed, but the fire would handle that. _

_I cringed at the thought. So many people died, including Tori's mom. I know they deserved it…but death isn't something I enjoy, especially when you find out that someone else who died was your aunt…_

_I hadn't been imagining seeing her in the woods. She was there just not alive…_

_I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. Simon noticed I was crying and came over to give me a hug. But I didn't want him to comfort me, I wanted Derek. His comforting moments were few and far between but I liked his comfort more. Simon wanted more than a friend from me and I couldn't be that for him. I just didn't want him that way._

_Andrew walked over to us and handed me a cell phone. "Call your dad. Tell him you'll be home soon."_

_I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes._

_My dad answered on the third ring. "Hello?"_

"_Dad? I-"_

"_Chloe! Are you alright? Did someone hurt you? Where are you?"_

"_Dad, calm down. I'm fine, well as fine as I can be. I'll explain everything when I get home."_

"_Home? You're coming home? When?"_

_I looked at Andrew and mouthed when. He said as soon as we leave here I was being dropped off. "Today. I'll be home today."_

"_Oh thank you! I'm so glad to hear you are okay. You promise you'll be home today?"_

"_Yes. I promise."_

"_Good. I love you Chloe."_

"_Love you too, Dad. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_I handed the phone back to Andrew and wrapped my arms around myself. I'm glad he finally knows I'm safe, but I'm going to have to tell him about Aunt Lauren and everything that has happened so far. I just wish I had one more day with my friends. One more day with Derek._

_I sobbed again as Andrew ushered us into the van. Andrew and Kit were in the front seats. Simon and Tori were in the middle. Weird how finding out you're related to someone will make you a little nicer to them, well maybe that's just in Tori and Simons case. That left Rae, Derek and I to the back. I was stuck between them. Rae was talking to me as if she had never betrayed me, like none of this ever happened. Like it was all just a bad dream. It was nice talking to Rae but I wanted to talk to Derek. Just do something, before I never see him again._

_I wiped away my fresh tears before they fell all the way down my face._

_When we got to my house everyone got out with me. Tori and Rae gave me a hug and said they would miss me. They wrote their e-mails on a piece of paper in case I ever wanted to talk. Simon grabbed the paper and added his. And he gave me a hug too._

_Finally I had to say bye to Derek. I didn't care whether he wanted me to hug him or not. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He stood there for a couple seconds before awkwardly wrapping his arms around me._

_There was so much I wanted to say to him. 'I love you. I don't want you to leave.' my list went on. But all I said was "I'll miss you so much." I only said it loud enough for him to hear._

_Tori pretended to gag behind his back and I glared at her. She still saw Derek and the big freak, who smells bad, and has acne. But that isn't him. He doesn't stink anymore, and after he started changing his acne began clearing. Instead of being his enemy Mother Nature became a friend. _

_I was there for Derek's last change. He didn't want me to be, but I was. He was afraid of hurting me when he fully changed, but he never did. He turned into a big wolf with soft black fur and he still had his piercing green eyes. And the first thing he did as a big 'bad' wolf was crawl over to me and put his head in my lap. Yeah he was _so _bad._

_I cried remembering that moment. I tightened my grip on Derek a little bit. I really didn't want him to go. But what if he really doesn't feel the same about me, and there is no way I'm saying anything with three other people around me, and Andrew and Kit in the car. And oh yeah, I'm standing right in front of my house._

_It only felt like I was hugging Derek for a couple seconds, but apparently it was longer. Simon cleared his throat and looked at me with a smile. And Tori was snickering. I looked over at Rae who was just smiling._

_Turning the color of a tomato, I released Derek and stepped back. Rae jumped back into the van and so did Tori and Simon. "Bye guys." I said, my voice still thick from crying._

_Derek gave me one last look and smiled a small smile before he climbed back into the van. _

_I waved at them as they were leaving. "I love you, Derek." I whispered._

When he left he took a piece of my heart with him. Now all that's left there is a giant hole, waiting for that piece to come home.

I rolled out of bed and went to take a shower and get ready for work. I'm directing. Weird being twenty and already doing that. But it's only for small movies, nothing big yet. But I've only been out of high school for two years and I went to a community college after that. I graduated high school with a GPA of 3.8. It was better than I expected after everything that happened with The Edison Group.

There is one type of movie I refuse to go near though. Horror. It's too much like my life used to be, brings up memories I'd rather see buried forever. I really hate horror movies with Werewolves. They just flat out make me cry, anything that reminds me of Derek makes me sad.

After getting dressed, I checked my e-mail.

Most of it was spam. Gotta love that. I had one e-mail from Rae saying that she was finally settled in in her new house with her fiancé. They lived in California, so I rarely saw them, I never did leave New York, and neither did Simon or Derek. The only reason I know Derek stayed is because Simon told me.

As soon as I thought that, I got an e-mail from Simon. I opened it and there was only one sentence. "Are you up for a visitor?"

Simon did come to my house every now and then. He tried coming for holidays and my birthday or whatever, just like I would go to his house for holidays he couldn't come to mine or for his birthday.

Simon said that he and Derek lived in the same apartment complex, but I never saw Derek when I was there. What I wouldn't give to just get a glimpse at him now…

It was weird for Simon to be asking if he could come over now, since it was the middle of August and there were no holidays. But I replied back. "Sure, you can come whenever. If I'm not home just let yourself in."

I gave Simon a spare key, since he's one of my closest friends and since he lives so close. It's pointless for Rae and Tori to have keys, since Rae is somewhere in California and Tori is in Miami.

I got another e-mail before I turned off my computer. "Cool, see you sometime soon."

I looked at my clock and realized it was almost nine, and if I didn't hurry I was going to be late for work. I grabbed my keys and an apple off the kitchen counter and ran out the door.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There you go. Chapter one. The next chapter is in Derek's POV. It's pretty much gonna be just like this chapter, except it's all Derek's thoughts.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review? Maybe? Pretty Please?**


	2. Derek

**So like I said before, this chapter is pretty much like Chloe's chapter, it's just in Derek's POV.**

**So does anyone have any idea of what's going to happen yet? Hehe I do. But of course I do, seeing how I'm the one writing it. Anyway, thank you, you like eight people who reviewed. You guys make me happy! Haha**

**Anyway, here's two. Enjoy.**

_**The Coldest Heart- The Classic Crime**_

_I'm losing hope _

_There's a hole in my heart _

_That's been cut out of stone_

_ Cold comes cold goes _

_Could you fill this hole?_

_ Cause I can't do it alone _

**Derek**

**Derek POV**

"You gotta go now, bro." Simon said to me, only half hiding his smile. He thought his trick was brilliant. Tell Chloe he would be coming to visit but I would be the one to show up. The problem: I have to be a willing participant. And I don't think Chloe wants to see me. As far as I know she never asks about me, and if she does Simon doesn't tell me about it.

I wouldn't have to wonder how she was, if I had given her my email address too. The problem with that; I didn't have one. Simon and I shared because I didn't really need one. If anything important ever came along Simon would tell me about it. Most things people just called me to tell me anyway.

Now I'm kicking myself for not saying something to her. I'd known her for two months, but the wolf already knew she was meant to be with me. And I could have said something to her before I left her. Five years is hard for a wolf that found its mate but can't be with them. And I didn't say _anything_ to her the day we dropped her off at her house. But I never forget what she told me. It was simple, "I'll miss you so much." but she only said I was the one she would miss. No one else.

Now Simon is trying to get me to go to her apartment and see her. I don't think I'm going. It's been too long. And she's probably forgotten about me.

"Simon, you can't make me go."

"True, but I'm sure you _both _would appreciate it if you went."

"Yeah right-." _What? _"Both?"

"Yes, both of you would enjoy it if you went to visit her." He got up from his computer. "She misses you. And I'm not stupid, I'm your brother and best friend, and I can see you miss her."

"How do you know?"

"Know what? That you miss her, well like I said I'm not stupid. Or that she misses you?" He tapped his chin and pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh yeah! She asks about you all the time."

"And you haven't told me because…"

"I figured you wouldn't believe me, or you would like interrogate me over it or something."

And he was right. That was pretty much what I was doing. Playing twenty freaking questions with him over this. Maybe I should go see her and make us all happy. That is, if Simon was telling the truth.

"Whatever." I grabbed my jacket off the couch and started to leave.

"Aw come on bro, don't leave!"

"Are you going to sit here and keep telling me to go see Chloe? 'Cause if you are I'm leaving."

"Fine, I won't say anything else…except…" he paused and gaze me a puzzled look.

"What?" I snapped.

"I can't figure out why you're afraid to go see her. You won't even talk to her."

"Bye." I said opening the door and stepping into the hall.

"Derek!" Simon yelled.

I ignored him, shut the door and sighed. For five years I've thought about how things could have been different if I had just said something to her. But I've also thought about things would be if she had said no to me.

I went upstairs to the next level of apartments and started thinking about what happened the last day we were all together.

_We'd set fire to their headquarters. There were still some left alive inside. We'd rescued Rae and my dad and tried to get their other prisoners out too. Some didn't make it, but that wasn't our fault. The Edison Group wanted them away from the world so badly, they killed them to keep them from leaving. And now those innocent people were dead and burning inside that building like Dr. Davidoff and Tori's mom. _

_Chloe's aunt wasn't alive either. But she had already died before we even got to the safe house. Chloe was right about seeing her aunt in the woods by Andrew's house. She saw her, just not the live version. I wanted to say or do something to make her feel better but I wasn't sure what would make her feel better. _

_Then I noticed Simon was hugging her._

_Well, that solved that problem…Simon took care of her, it was stupid for me to think I even had a chance with her. Simon seemed to be what every girl wanted. Me, not so much._

_Andrew gave Chloe a phone so she could call her dad. While she talked to him I paced waiting for everyone to be ready to go. I wished we could go back to the safe house and not to Chloe's house to be dropping her off. Just one more day, I only need one more day._

_I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. _

_One more day for what? My inner voice asked. You really should leave her to Simon. You know he likes her, and you are pretty positive she likes him too. Why are you trying?_

_I sighed. One more day would just leave me with the rejection I knew was coming if I said anything to her. _

_As soon as Andrew got his cell back he told us to get into the van. Andrew and my dad were in the front, Tori and Simon sat in the middle, they really needed to talk to each other, seeing how they found out they're related. That left Rae, Chloe and I to the back. _

_The whole ride to Chloe's house Rae was talking to Chloe. But Chloe didn't seem to be that interested in what she was saying, Rae still kept talking though, like that fact that Chloe was almost _not _listening wasn't bothering her. _

_When we pulled up to Chloe's house everyone but Andrew and my dad got out of the car. Rae, Tori and Chloe hugged and exchanged e-mail addresses. Simon grabbed the paper and added our e-mail address then gave Chloe a hug. _

_The only person left was me._

_Chloe stuffed the paper with our e-mail addresses into her pocket and turned to me. I really wasn't expecting anything but 'bye' from her so when she hugged me I wasn't sure what to do. Her arms were around my neck and she had pulled me down some so I was closer to her. _

_After a couple of awkward seconds on my part, I wrapped my arms around her. _

_One perfect moment, in my totally screwed up life._

"_I'll miss you so much." she whispered loud enough for only _me _to hear._

_Chloe started to cry and tightened her grip around my neck._

_I saw Simon and Rae smile out of the corner of my eye, and I heard Tori laughing behind me. Chloe must've realized how long we'd actually been standing here like this because when she pulled away she was bright red. Rae, Tori and Simon got back into the van and Chloe said, "Bye guys."_

_I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't seem to say anything. It's not like it mattered, I didn't want to tell her how I felt until I knew how she felt. So I just smiled before I got back into the van. _

_When we pulled away I looked back and saw her waving and I saw her say something but I can't read lips, so I didn't know what she said. Her dad came out and gave her a hug._

"_Derek?" Rae asked._

"_What?" I responded gruffly. _

"_Why didn't you tell her anything? You didn't even say you would miss her, call me crazy but most people would at least do that when they're leaving the person they like."_

_I didn't answer, just turned my head so I was looking out the window, and so no one could see my face. Not that it really mattered if anyone can see my face, I keep everything bottled up inside me so no one knows how I'm feeling anyway. _

"_Told you." Tori whispered to Simon._

I entered my apartment and went to the kitchen.

I grabbed bread, cheese, and some turkey breast and made a sandwich.

What would Chloe say if I came by her house? I haven't seen her at all in five years, last time I checked if you haven't talked to someone in five years you aren't even friends with them anymore.But I can't deny I still love her. And the wolf; he wants his mate back.

"Screw this shit." I mumbled. "I'm going." The worst that could happen is what I've been preparing years for anyway.

I left my apartment and went back downstairs to Simon's. I opened the door, which he always leaves unlocked if he's home, and walked in.

"Welcome back bro. Done with your temper tantrum?"

"Funny Simon, real funny. Where does Chloe live?"

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Shut up and tell me okay?"

Simon wrote her address down. She lived in Buffalo, and we lived in Albany. I went back to my apartment to pack clothes for a couple days.

_You're really going through with this? You're a stubborn wolf._

I growled at myself. I have got to shut that voice up!

I know my way around most of New York so I didn't bother getting directions to Chloe's. I grabbed my suitcase and keys and went downstairs to my car.

I felt stupid sitting there for five minutes mentally preparing myself for the ride there. We could at least catch up, right? If nothing else happened we could at least go back to being friends.

With that in mind I started my car and left.

-**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there's chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. I always feel weird writing in Derek's POV, I never feel like I get it right.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, review, please?**


	3. Reunited

**Remeber how I said I hated this chapter before. Well, I don't anymore. I have redeemed myself in my own mind, even if I still suck in your minds. Yay!**

**Ummm, I still need four reviews for my other two stories. Like really I don't think 13 and 15 is too many reviews to ask for. It kind of irkes me that you guys aren't reviewing, especially because there are people who have favorited the stories and set up story alerts with them and they haven't reviewed the story. Like really...what the f.**

**Sorry about the author rants and all, but it's annoying.**

**Oh and I forgo****t my disclaimer in chapter two, but we all know that I don't own Darkest Powers.**

**Anywho…here's chapter three.**

_**That's What You Get- Paramore**_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

**Reunited**

**Chloe POV**

Work.

Even the fun jobs can suck sometimes. Take today for example, I couldn't focus at all, which resulted in very little getting accomplished on the film I'm working on now.

What was distracting me? Simon's visit.

Even though Derek isn't coming too, I always wish he would, I just want to see him again. Just once.

I sighed and leaned against the steering wheel of my car.

_You really should move on, find someone else to love. It doesn't seem like you and Derek are ever going to be anything, seeing how you haven't even seen him in five year and-_

"Shut up." I grumbled to myself.

I'd been working for five hours, and I was exhausted. The sad thing is, we usually work longer. If I can focus. But today I couldn't, and I was tired to start with.

I took my keys out of the ignition and got out of my car. I stared blankly at my apartment building and wondered when Simon would show up. I want to ask him if Derek is ever going to be around. Ever.

I glanced around the parking lot and noticed a car I'd never seen before pulling into a space near where I was parked. The car was black, and it looked used. The driver had black hair, and they looked a lot like…Derek…

Shaking my head I turned to go upstairs to my apartment.

_Turn around. Look again. Maybe it is him._

It's never him, anyone I see who looks like him is never him.

I've tried convincing myself of that a lot. But I always look at the people again.

This time was no different. I turned back to see this 'Derek' get out of the car. He looks so much like him…

I saw his eyes widen and his nostrils flare. Only Derek would do that, right?

The guy looked up, and looked right at me.

_It is him!_

"Derek?" I only said it loud enough so that if it was him, he could hear me.

He turned to face me "I bet you weren't expecting me, huh?"

"Oh. My. God. DEREK!" I couldn't help it, I ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey." he said, still not hugging me back.

That bothered me. Didn't he miss me? Maybe I was wrong to still love him after all this time, if he doesn't-

_I don't like this negativity. You should follow your heart no matter what. And besides Derek is here when you thought Simon was going to be the one coming, doesn't that say something to you?_

All I need is for him to hug me back.

Almost as if he understood what I was thinkning he hugged me.

"I haven't talked to you since...since-"

"Since you said you would miss me five years ago." he sighed into my hair. "I know."

"I really did miss you." I whispered. "A lot."

"I missed you too, Chloe."

"Then why didn't you ever call, even just to say hi. Or come with Simon when he came to visit me?" I stepped back, slightly irritated that he never tried to contact me in the past _five years._

He hesitated at first. "I was afraid to. Plus I never knew you missed me."

I was shocked. As often as I'd told Simon that I missed his brother and he didn't know? "So, Simon never told you I missed you then?" I was more or less thinking out loud, but Derek still answered me.

"Nope, he never did. He always came home from here saying that you seemed happy, or that you were doing well with something in your life, so I figured you forgot about me."

I almost cried at the sincerity I heard in his voice. Did he really think I could forget about him or that I didn't miss him. I told him I would, and I definitely meant it. "Derek, I could never forget about you." I crossed my arms over my chest. "And if you think for one second that I _will_ _ever_ forget you, then you are crazy."

The left side of his mouth turned up to a crooked smile. "Sorry."

And just like that I let Derek back into my life. How long he's going to stay this time is unknown to me, but I'm going to enjoy all the time I have with him right now. Just like I did before. Of course before it was different. Before we were trying to stay alive. Before we had no idea what the next day of our lives would hold, or if we would even make it through that day. But now there's no Edison Group to bother us. Now we can _really_ be friends, or more. If we could really be that lucky. If he hasn't already found someone else...

My stomach growled making me forget that thought for now. I realized that I had only eaten an apple for breakfast at nine o'clock this morning and now it's two thirty and I still haven't eaten lunch. I laughed silently to myself as I thought of Derek probably being hungry too. Werewolves.

"I'm hungry. And knowing you, you're probably hungry too, right?"

He smiled a full smile this time. "Yeah."

Like I said. Werewolves.

I laughed. "Then let's go up to my apartment and get something to eat. We can talk and catch up and all that."

"Sounds good to me."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I would suggest reading this long note of mine. Well, I don't care do whatever you want.**

**Review? Please. Pretty Please. Don't make me beg, I don't like to beg. (My friend Joe made me beg for s****omething during the fair. Once I got what I wanted I punched him in the chest (but he didn't care that I hit him, I swear, he actually complained one day when I didn't smack him for something.) So please don't make me beg for your reviews. Haha. **

**(For people who have already reviewed but like wanna review the new stuff, I have a couple suggestions. A). Send me a message. B). Give me an annonymous review (You know, like be signed out), but have it signed with your pen-name. My personal prefference is B. Just saying.)**

**Yeah yeah, I'm weird. I know. And this is short still, I know that too. It's just like I really wanted this chapter up and complete. And right now honestly, I'm not in much of a writing mood, so this is as good as it's going to get, probably. Schools got me all depressed and crap. And I almost beat the crap out of one of my friends the other day for saying something he wasn't supposed to. So I'm bummed about that. (But not for almost beating him up. 'Cause he actually deserves that.) So, I am going to try to get chapter four up Thursday. Try being the key word. **

**(I seem very violent in this authors note...oops.)**

**Umm anyways, anyone who read this before can tell I took out the rushed crap. My new idea is so much better than the old one and it basically required me taking out the rushed stuff. So yeah...**

**Oh and remember how I said the lemon was gonna be in chapter five. Yeah well...I lied. I don't really know when it will be but I already know what song I'm going to have in it. I will be using Sex On Fire by Kings of Leon, so when you see that song, you know it's my lemon chapter. (I might take a while with writing that chapter, another reason why I have no idea when it's going to be.)**

**My brain is like in a million places right now so I apologize for any crappy writing on my part...**

**And sorry for the long ass authors note, I just have a lot of things to say right now.**

**~Nikki (a.k.a Kitty)**


	4. Relearning Each Other

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. But things happen, thanks for your condolences and such. Anyway I'm back to working on a couple of my stories, so here's an update for this (duh). I'll be putting up another chapter for Comfort From a Nightmare tomorrow after school, provided I finish the chapter during my English and Film Study classes. At the very latest it will be up late tomorrow night, I hope. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Darkest Powers like I own Supernatural. Only in my imagination do I own Derek and Sam and Dean. Haha. **

_**Everlong- Foo Fighters**_

_And I wonder, when I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever be this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You gotta promise not to stop when I say when_

**Relearning Each Other**

**Derek POV**

Her apartment was a little on the small side. But I guess it was okay for someone who was living by themselves. All the walls were white and the floor was covered in a beige carpet.

I followed her through the living room, through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"What are you hungry for?" She asked opening the refrigerator and leaning down to look for something.

_You._ The word popped into my head before I could stop it. Not that I minded, the opposite really. She'd definitely changed, in a good way. She was still thin, but she no longer needed tight clothing to show her curves. They were…obvious now.

I shook my head in an effort to direct my thoughts away from her to the hunger eating away at my stomach. "Whatever you have. Doesn't really matter to me."

She stood up and closed the fridge. "Then how about we order something. There's nothing in there" she pointed to the refrigerator "that would be quick to fix." She slipped past me to grab the phone. "Pizza okay?"

I nodded.

**Chloe POV**

"What do you want on it?" I asked turning to face him.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Okay." I stretched the word out, wondering why he was being so quiet. I ordered one large pizza, half meat lovers and half cheese with an order of buffalo wings.

"Good enough?" I asked hanging up the phone.

"Yeah."

"Why are you being so quiet?"

He shrugged again.

"Well, I don't want you to be quiet anymore. I haven't seen you in five years and I want to catch up."

"Alright."

I smiled up at him then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room with me.

"Sit." I said lightly shoving him to one end of the couch. I dropped down on the other end.

"How long are you going to be sticking around here?"

"I don't know. Depends on-" he stopped and looked at me.

"On what? Me?" I shook my head. "Then I guess you aren't leaving for a while."

He arched a brow at that.

"I don't want you to leave again. I missed you too much."

"Then I guess I'm not going anywhere yet."

I smiled. "Good. So, how have you been?"

"Nothing to complain about really."

"So you've been avoiding those killer Pomeranians and Chihuahuas?"

A low rumble. His laugh. "What about you, other than what Simon's told me, how are you?"

"What's Simon told you?"

"He's told me about your job basically."

"Great. Well you're missing a lot then." I stretched my legs out onto the couch. "Where to start." I sighed when I realized there wasn't really much to tell. "Nevermind."

"What?"

"There isn't much for me to tell. Nothing has happened in my life."

"Hmm, okay…" he drummed his fingers on my couch. "How are you doing with your powers?"

"Good. I don't raise things in my sleep anymore but"

"But what?" he asked, his expression instantly turned into concern for me.

I was debating with myself on whether to tell him about some of the nightmares I still have, when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." I jumped off the couch, grabbing money to pay for the pizza and opened the door.

"Hey Chloe, one large pizza and an order of wings." he laughed. "I'm actually on time this time."

I smiled. "Hey Tony, you've actually got five minutes to spare. I'm proud of you. Finally learning to manage your time?"

"Maybe. Maybe it's only because you're my friend. For someone else I probably would've still been late."

I laughed. "Nice to know."

"So since when did you order a large pizza _and _wings?"

"Since there were two people to feed."

He gave me a puzzled look, then I realized what what I'd said had actually sounded like. I stepped back from the door so he could see Derek. "See, two people."

"Oh, thank god." he sighed. "Okay well here, I won't keep you any longer."

I paid him and said good bye.

"Who was that?" Derek asked.

"He's just a friend of mine from school." I moved to sit the food on the coffee table and I noticed Derek was clenching and unclenching his fist. "He moved here my junior year and we've been friends since." he visibly relaxed. "Who'd you think he was?"

"It's not important." Derek grumbled.

I was going to press him for answers, but I decided not to since I could tell he was jealous. It was almost funny, Derek being jealous because he thought there was something between me and Tony, but Derek's the only who has my heart.

"But what is important is what we were talking about earlier."

About my nightmares.

I sighed and mentally prepared myself for what I was going to say. "Sometimes I get these really bad nightmares, they don't all have to do with the Edison Group or the past but they're all frightening. I lost sleep over quite a few of them."

"Oh." he said, then quieter. "Sorry."

"I-it's fine. Uh, what do you want to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Water, root beer, coke or milk."

"Root beer's good."

I nodded and headed to the kitchen to get his soda and water for me.

When I came back into the living room, Derek was looking at some pictures on my TV stand. I would say I'd almost forgotten how good he really looked, but that would probably be a lie. I shook my head slightly and moved to give him his drink.

He was looking at a picture of Tori. "So you're still friends with the Queen of all Bit-"

"Call her a bitch and I'm going to smack you."

He looked down at me then back to my pictures, he didn't really take my threat too seriously. But he still apologized.

He pointed to a picture of Rae and her fiancé standing on a beach in California. They were vacationing there and that trip was what made them decide they would like to live somewhere in Cali. "Who's that guy?"

"Sean. Her fiancé."

He grunted something I didn't hear then turned and went to sit back on the couch.

He flipped open the pizza box lid and grabbed a slice of his half of the pizza. I smiled to myself and sat down with him.

"So where are you going to stay?" I asked grabbing a slice of pizza for myself.

"I'm not sure. Any good hotels in the area?"

"Maybe, how much money do you have?"

He frowned. "Nevermind then."

I laughed. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. But you have to stay somewhere."

He shrugged as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Oh! I have an idea. Stay here, in the guest room. The room is on the small side but you only need the bed."

"I couldn't do that Chloe."

"Why not? It's free of charge and that way you don't have to try to find a place tonight."

"I'm not going to win this am I?" he asked reaching for another slice of pizza.

"Nope. You're staying here."

"Okay, fine." Oh, he sounded so defeated. Not.

For the rest of that afternoon and into the evening we sat talking and catching up. At six Derek called Simon, checking in or something, I guessed. And after that Derek and I each picked out a movie to watch.

I had started nodding off during the second movie and around ten I felt Derek pick me up and carry me to my room. I was only vaguely aware that he covered me with a blanket before I fell back asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Umm if you said something in a review for my authors note and you want to review this too just review signed out or send me a message. (I like the first one. I'm sure some of you already know that.) **

**Incase anyone is wondering I don't think I'll be updating Their Choices for a little bit. Sorry but I'm kind of bored with it and I don't know where to go next. So yeah…anyway. **

**Muliple spots of foreshadowing!!!...Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you guys liked it. Review please? **

**(Haha root beer.)**


	5. From a Nightmare to a Dream

**This must be the weekend for ideas for this story. I'll try to get something written for Comfort From a Nightmare tomorrow, provided that I'm not too busy at my rabbit show. If I don't get something done, I'm apologizing ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers…it is not mine.**

_**I Won't See You Tonight Part 2- Avenged Sevenfold**_

_I can see just fine with you in my life_

_There by my side as it starts to fade_

_I know this can't be right _

_Stuck in a dream_

_A nightmare full of sorrow_

_Nightmare - full of pain_

**From a Nightmare to a Dream**

**Chloe POV**

_I was frozen again. Unable to move, to speak, to fully wake up._

_This…this nightmare was happening again. _

_It's always the same thing. I'm stuck between being awake and asleep. When I really am asleep I can't move or speak. I'm trapped on my bed, held down by invisible restraints. I watch as people I know die. I can't look away, can't scream out for the ones killing them to stop. I'm just frozen, forced to watch them be murdered. _

_That was always the same too. Starting with Andrew then to Rae, Simon, Derek, Tori, my own father, Kit, and then to my friends at school. It was so hard to watch, to not be able to move or cry or scream. I wanted to die from the pain I would feel._

_Whenever I was partially awake my mind was telling me everything in my nightmare was happening in real life. I would be awake but would feel like I couldn't move or speak. It felt like when I tried to speak I couldn't, like I couldn't even get my mouth open. Sometimes my drowsy mind would be able to tell the difference between my nightmare and real life, but that wasn't often. _

_When that did happen I still felt like I couldn't speak but I could move. Sort of. I was able to shift from side to side or maybe sit up some but never more than that. _

_And sometimes, to make these nightmares even worse, I would see something moving on the floor of my room. Whatever it was it looked like a person, or people. But they were always horribly disfigured or they were dead. Corpses. Nothing I'd raised, it was almost like once they had become nothing but bones they came back to life on their own._

_No matter how hard I tried to release the spirits of those people, nothing ever happened. My powers didn't work just like my voice or like my inability to move. _

_I would imagine seeing those people on the floor in my room when I was conscious. And that would scare me more than the nightmare. Seeing them in the real world, the chance that it could've been real._

"NO!" I screamed bolting up from my bed, finally awake, finally free from that nightmare again.

I rubbed my hands over my face. Wiping at the sweat on my forehead, I slipped out of my bed and across the hall to the bathroom.

I didn't bother looking in the mirror; I knew what I looked like. Just like everything else in my nightmare, it was always the same. I looked exhausted, like I would need to sleep for days to remove the dark circles and tired look from my face. My hair was always damp with sweat.

I turned the faucet on, cold water of course, and rinsed my face in an effort to cool myself off.

After I dried my face off I grabbed my vanilla body spray from the counter and sprayed a little bit on my clothes. The smell comforted me more than any other thing I could think of. I stifled a yawn. My time spent sleeping might as well have been spent awake with as tired as I still felt.

Flipping off the light, I stepped out of the bathroom…and smacked right into Derek.

"Sorry." I said taking a step back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice told me how concerned he was.

I let out a long breath. "Not really."

"But you don't want to talk about it do you." It wasn't a question, but a statement of the obvious.

I shook my head.

"Okay, come on. You need to go back to bed."

I just nodded as he placed his hand on my back and steered me back to my bed.

When I laid back down Derek covered me over, like he did earlier in the night. I felt kind of like some sick patient in the hospital, unable to do much on their own, but I was grateful he was here with me.

Derek reached out towards my face, then stopped and dropped his hand. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I always am. I usually handle these nightmares by myself."

He nodded but didn't say anything. When he started to leave I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait, please don't go. Just because I handle them alone doesn't mean I like to."

He turned back to me and placed his hand over mine. "What can I do for you?" He asked taking my hand off his arm and holding it. He started rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Just stay here with me. Please. I want to feel safe for a little while."

"Okay." he said pulling down the comforter and laying down next to me.

Once he was situated and comfortable he draped one arm over my waist and pulled me closer.

Yeah. I could die happy right now.

But honestly, I'd rather get some sleep. Dying isn't on my to do list.

"Thank you." I said before yawning.

I felt him nod. "Anytime." he said.

I was almost asleep before I realized there was one thing I wanted to do.

Of course I'm so tired, I'm not sure if he'll understand my drowsy words.

I snuggled closer to him and whispered "I love you Derek."

I felt him hug me closer but I barely heard him say I love you too before I fell asleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay…so were getting close to the reason this story is actually rated M. Hell we're more than close. I think it's going to be the next chapter. Who's excited about that?! I AM!!…sorry. Haha.**

**Just curious here, would anyone else freak out if they had a nightmare like that? You don't have to answer me, just wondering.**

**This might be short. Sorry if it is. If it isn't, well I'm just crazy. 'Cause it feels short to me.**

**So thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Reviews would really be loved. Come on you people. Give me at least ten. Or I'll be really sad. **


	6. Simon Has the Worst Timing

**Okay so…I said this was going to be the lemon. I'm such a liar…sorry. It just seemed too soon to have it yet. But there is a shirtless Derek…does that make up for the lemonlessness now? No? Darn…**

**And you know what else I'm sorry about? How long it's been since I've updated this story! I wanted to get this chapter up yesterday, but I was so busy. We got our first snow today, and I had a rabbit show. You know, putting rabbits away after a stressful show with almost eight inches of snow is difficult. And I was going to try to get this up at like midnight last night after I finished feeding those fuzz balls…but facebook is distracting. But one day later doesn't really make much difference considering I haven't updated since October 9****th****.**

**Oh and I'm happy to know that you guys thought my nightmare was pretty creepy. It was actually based off a nightmare of my own. (Sometimes I think my mind hates me.)**

**Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. Sheesh…**

_**Fallin' For You- Colbie Calliet**_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

**Simon Has the Worst Timing**

**Chloe POV**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on Derek…well not really _on _him. But my head was resting on his bare shoulder, his arm was holding me close to him, my left arm was draped over his stomach and sometime during the night I'd moved so that my leg was now over his.

Blushing, I pulled my leg off his and sat up, trying not to disturb him.

Of course I did. When I started to move his grip on me tightened and his eyes snapped open.

"Sorry." I said, smiling. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." he said, unwrapping his arm from around me and sitting up on his elbows.

I shifted so that I was sitting on my knees next to him. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Great actually." he said with a look saying I was the reason he slept so well. "How about you? No more nightmares?"

"Nope. Just a really good dream. Maybe that's because you were here?" I said studying his face.

I wonder if he still thinks he's dangerous, I thought absently. He's far from dangerous. He's never been dangerous, despite anything he seemed to think. He's always the protector, even if he's only protecting me from my imagination.

"A good dream? About what?"

I thought about telling him about the little girl in my dream, about telling him about her jet-black hair that was French braided and hanging low on her back, about telling him about her blue eyes with the odd but still beautiful green specks in them, about telling him that she was a werewolf who could talk to ghosts. I thought about telling him that…and decided to keep it to myself since I was risking sounding like I was crazy.

"Oh, nothing." I said with a smile.

I ignored his protests and went back to studying his features. It wasn't like I hadn't noticed how good he looked yesterday but now, being so close to him, if I wanted to I could reach out and trace every line of his gorgeous abs. And I thought he had a great body five years ago…I decided I really needed to get out of this bed before I did something drastic.

"Chloe? Is there any particular reason why you're staring at me?"

"N-No." I stammered. I took a deep breath, trying to quell the fluttery feeling in my stomach and trying to shove the suddenly naughty thoughts out of my mind. "Not really. But I need to go take a shower now." I started to crawl out of the bed but Derek sat up, wrapped his hand around my wrist and stopped me from going anywhere.

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?"

I nodded. "I said I loved you."

"Did…did you mean it?"

"What? Derek, of course I meant it. How cruel would it be to say that and not mean it?"

I scooted over to the edge of the bed, about ready to get up and go take a shower, when Derek stopped me again.

"I love you too Chloe."

Even though I'd heard him say that last night, I couldn't stop myself from grinning like an idiot. Just to know that he loved me, and has loved me as long as I've loved him, it made me so happy.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Oh my gosh, talk about sparks, like watching the finale of Fourth of July fireworks.

Derek pulled me into his lap and rested his hands on my hips. As the kiss deepened I tangled one hand in his hair and placed the other on his chest.

The contrast of his warm skin on my cold hand jerked me back to reality.

I let out a shaky breath before speaking. "As much as I'd love to stay here, I need to go take a shower."

"Right. Shower." he said sounding a little dazed.

I smiled at him, then slid off his lap and ran to the bathroom.

**Derek POV**

This was going so much better than I had expected. I had expected her to tell me to get lost when I showed up. Even after she invited me into her apartment and after lunch, I never expected things to turn out how they have.

But now I know. I know she loves me, I know she's loved me five years.

I was tempted to smack myself for not telling her how I felt after we defeated the Edison Group, for waiting so long. All the time I missed, all the times the wolf was growling at me for letting my mate go, asking what the hell I was thinking when I didn't tell her.

To be honest the wolf wasn't the only one who was wondering what the hell I was thinking. You can miss a lot in five years. And I could tell that I had obviously missed a lot.

_Even though I can't get back that lost time_, I thought throwing the comforter off of myself, _I can definitely make up for it._

I slid out of Chloe's bed and went across the hall to the bathroom. I leaned against the wall and waited for Chloe to be finished.

When I heard her turn off the water my mind went crazy with images of Chloe, none of which were very appropriate.

This was not good. Chloe would be out of the bathroom soon and it would become blatantly obvious what she did to me.

I glanced down. "Yep, obvious." I mumbled to myself as I went down the hall to the guest room where my clothes were. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt then sat down on the bed and waited until Chloe came out of the bathroom.

Five minutes later I heard the bathroom door open. I heard her walked down the hall, stopping at her bedroom to see if I was still in there. Then she came to check the guest room.

"Showers open." she said, appearing in the doorway wearing, of course, only a robe.

A robe that was slightly open towards the top, showing a small amount of skin. A robe that I really wanted to rip off of her so that I could see every inch of her beautiful body, so that I could touch her naked flesh…

I growled trying to shove away those images before I acted on them and got myself into trouble.

Chloe, who of course didn't miss my growl, took a step into the room.

"Derek? Are you alright?"

I looked up at her face. She looked concerned for me.

I stood up and walked up to Chloe, until I was only a couple inches from her.

"I'd be a lot better if you weren't so tempting." I whispered then brushed by her and went into the bathroom.

**Chloe POV**

I'm temping? Me? Since when?

I shook my head. Still trying to figure it out, I went back to my room to get dressed.

I put on the first things I grabbed, a lime green tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants that gave a new meaning to baggy. Then I went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast.

I searched through the refrigerator for something to make and came up with only eggs, mostly because I didn't really feel like fixing pancakes or anything else like that.

I grabbed the eggs, a bag of shredded cheese and the milk out of the fridge. Then I grabbed a frying pan out of the cabinet above the stove and cracked open the first egg.

The benefit to making scrambled eggs is that they don't take hardly anytime to fix. So I made extra just to make sure there was enough for Derek to have as much as he wanted. After I added the cheese and let it melt some, I divided up the eggs and grabbed a loaf of bread and put a few pieces of bread in the toaster. While that was toasting I got two glasses out of the cabinet over the sink and poured milk in them.

By the time Derek was out of the shower and dressed I had both of our plates set on the table with two pieces of toast on a small plate next to that.

"Hungry?" I asked as he came into the kitchen.

I caught the look in his eyes that said he was hungry but not really hungry for food before he blinked and it disappeared, and I blushed.

Derek smirked then said 'yeah.' and we both sat down.

For a little while neither one of us talked, just ate and kind of stared at each other. It wasn't awkward, I just think neither one of us had anything to say. But to be honest that didn't bother me, we were silent, with the exception of the scrape of our forks on our plates, but the silence was comfortable, which made me happy.

"Any plans for the day?" he asked suddenly.

"No not really. Do you have any ideas?"

I caught that look again before he, once again, blinked it away. "No."

"Well, I'm sure there's something we can think of to pass the time."

"Yeah."

For the next minute or so my mind was thinking of so many ways to pass the time, none of which were very quiet or required clothing.

Shaking my head, I stood up and put my empty plate and glass in the sink. Derek did the same.

He helped me wash and dry the dishes then we went into the living room to watch TV until one of us could decide what we wanted to do today. Derek was in the middle of the couch and I was sitting to his right.

There wasn't much on, Saturday morning television kind of sucks. But we managed to find something. But I stopped paying attention to the TV after Derek draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

Then I got the urge to do something not so Chloe-like. I sat up, pulling out of Derek's grasp and turning on the couch to face him. He gave me a questioning look before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Derek wrapped one arm around my waist and tangled his other hand in my hair.

I broke the kiss for a second, just long enough to move so that I was straddling Derek's thighs. I must have taken too long because Derek started kissing his way up my neck to my jaw and then back onto my lips, earning little moans from me.

He ran his hands down my sides then pulled me even closer to him and then…his cell phone rang.

Derek growled as I pulled back. He checked the caller ID then growled a name.

"Simon."

* * *

**So even though this wasn't the lemon, was this chapter worth waiting almost two months for? Man, I hope so…'cause if it wasn't I feel pretty bad about making you wait so long and giving you a crap chapter. It wasn't rushed or anything was it? I hope not.**

**Once again, I have no idea when the lemon will be, might be next chapter, might be…I don't know…just remember to look for the song Sex On Fire and that's the lemon. 'Kay? Okay…I have a feeling that it'll be next chapter, but once again…not sure. But that would be a wonderful way to spend their time right? Haha….**

**Review please. (By the way, thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. I got like 18, you guys are awesome sauce.)**

**(=^_^=)**


	7. True Love is Pure

**So…I feel bad for being such a horrible author/reader lately. I haven't updated anything since early December, I think, and I haven't read anybody's stories since before Thanksgiving. And I don't even have a good reason other than cold weather makes me lazy and the holidays are too close to my birthday so they are busy times. So I'm really really far behind and I'm sorry.**

**But now, I'm going to try my best to fit in writing chapters and reading everyone's stories into my new semester schedule. Hopefully I can. **

**Now on to the chapter. Hopefully I did a good job. (You'll find by the time you get to the bottom of the page I have lost confidence in myself and my abilities to write a lemon.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP; just the little thoughts that scurry around in my head.**

_**Sex on Fire- Kings of Leon**_

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_

_I could just taste it, taste it_

_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight_

_Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest_

**True Love is Pure**

"What do you want Simon?" Derek practically growled as Chloe moved off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Whoa, sorry bro. Did I interrupt something? You sound pissed."

"That would be because you did interrupt something."

"What did I-" he paused, realizing what he might have interrupted. "You know what…never mind."

Derek just grunted in response.

"Sorry. Um…I'll just call back later."

"No, you're already talking to me. Why call later and risk doing this again?" Derek said, irritated. "What do you want?"

"I only called to see how things were going. I think I already have my answer though. So…bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Derek shoved his cell phone back into his pocket and started to move off the couch when Chloe came out of the kitchen, completely set on getting to her room.

"Chloe?" he asked, moving to follow her.

"Hold on." she said.

Derek walked down hall and saw her door was still open, but when he looked into her room he froze.

Chloe was standing with her back to Derek, looking through her closet for a new shirt. She had taken off her other shirt, which she spilled coffee on when she was in the kitchen, and dropped it on her bed.

That meant she was standing there, in only her bra and sweat pants. And that image chased away any sane and normal thoughts from Derek's mind.

Derek took a step into the room. Chloe still didn't know he was there.

She pulled a black tee shirt off a hanger in her closet, started to put it on as she turned around and when she noticed Derek she jumped.

"Sorry." Derek said. When he noticed Chloe was blushing he smiled.

"You move too quietly." Chloe replied pulling her shirt over her head and ignoring how hot her face felt at the moment. "You should probably warn me when you walk into a room; knock, say hello, make some kind of noise."

"I'll remember that." he said coming closer to Chloe. The image of her without her shirt was still burned into his mind and that was all he could think about at the moment.

Chloe's breath caught at the look in his eyes. So fierce, kind of animalistic and definitely sexy. That look lit her blood and awoke a need in her that she could have never imagined.

And before she could stop herself she did another impulsive not so Chloe-like thing.

Closing the distance between them, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her level so she could kiss him.

Derek was surprised at the fierceness of her kiss; simply because this still felt like a dream. Even though Chloe had told him she loved him it was still weird. She was the only person to take an interest in him. Ever. And until he met her five years ago he didn't think there was a woman alive who could love him or make him feel the way she did.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Chloe. Still kissing him, she was backing up, pulling him with her, towards the bed. When Derek realized her intentions he pulled back, breaking their kiss.

"Chloe?"

"What?"

"Are…are you sure?"

She nodded. But Derek still wasn't convinced.

Chloe could sense his hesitation. "Derek, I want you and I love you so much." She placed her hands in his and laced her fingers through his. "I've never been so sure of _anything _in my entire life."

But Derek was still slightly unsure. He didn't want to take something like this from her without her being one hundred percent sure she wanted this. He didn't want to ruin whatever relationship they seemed to have now. And he wanted this moment to be special for them both and this seemed almost off an impulse, not very romantic.

"Derek?"

And he could sense her underlying nervousness, because this was going to be her first time…his too, but that idea seemed far more unpleasant on her part. There wouldn't be pain for him…well no more pain then he was already in at the moment.

"Derek? Are you okay?"

"Chloe…I'm not sure about this."

"Why?

His body was practically screaming at him for just standing here, doing nothing. He was rock hard and Chloe's pouting face wasn't helping at all.

"Chloe, I just…I don't know."

Chloe felt like smacking him. This was one thing she didn't have to stop and think about. She loved him, and no one she's ever met had made her feel the way she did with Derek. No one. And she would never let any other man touch her the way she wanted Derek to. If only she could get him in the same mindset.

"Derek Souza, I could beat you right now. You're so hard headed sometimes."

"But, I can tell you're nervous. And this should be special…"

"True, I am nervous but that's a lame excuse because that's to be expected." Derek started to speak again but Chloe placed her index finger over his lips and stepped closer so she was almost pressed against him. "And this will be special _because_ I'm going to be making love to you. You're the one person I love more than anything and I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else."

Chloe watched the expression on his face go from nervous to a lustful happiness as he thought everything through again. And then he bent to capture her lips.

Chloe moaned at the new fierceness of his kiss as they backed up to the bed again. When Chloe's legs hit the side of the bed she pulled back from Derek and began fingering the hem of his tee shirt.

"This." Chloe said, pulling the shirt up to reveal his abs. "Has got to go."

Derek smiled before pulling his shirt off. Chloe bit her lip in anticipation then Derek picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed. Derek leaned down over her and kissed her again before helping her pull her shirt off.

Chloe felt the need to cover herself but she resisted. But Derek could tell she was even more nervous now.

"Chloe, we don't have to-"

"Tell me we don't have to do this and I swear I will smack you."

Derek only laughed before kissing her again. Chloe unclasped her bra and when Derek pulled back his breath caught at the sight. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Derek looked up to her face and he realized she was gauging his reaction to her.

He smiled. "You're beautiful."

Chloe felt her blush creeping across her cheeks at Derek's sincere words. Derek moved to remove Chloe's sweats but she stopped him, wanting to do it herself. She stuck her thumbs under the waistband of her pants and pulled them off agonizingly slow, a smile spreading across her face as she did so. When she threw the pants to the floor Derek noticed something.

"Chloe? What is that?"

"What is." she followed Derek's gaze. "Oh, that." she said as Derek placed a finger over the small paw print tattoo on her hip.

"When did you get this?"

"Two years ago."

"Why?"

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Huh." Derek said shaking his head. "Never really pegged you as a tattoo person."

"It reminds me of you." Chloe stated simply.

Derek, still shaking his head, smiled then kissed the tattoo, raising goose bumps all over Chloe's body. "Well, at least I'm the only one who ever gets to see it."

_And I wouldn't have it any other way_, Derek thought as he rubbed his thumb back over the tattoo. A tattoo that, although he might not totally approve of, said she never forgot him. Not even for a second.

Nodding, Chloe reached for his jeans and tried to unbutton them.

She sighed, frustrated, when she couldn't do it.

Derek smiled, took her hand and kissed her palm **(A/N…Ah… I think that's a little weird and not very Derek like.)** then unbuttoned his jeans and took them off.

Chloe swallowed hard at the sight of Derek here in front of her, his arousal very evident through his navy boxers. She was even more nervous now and every thing that she was feeling was combining with her nerves to create this little ball of anticipation that was gathering in her chest.

Derek leaned down to kiss Chloe again. He trailed soft kisses from her jaw, down her neck, her chest and down to her navel, stopping at the waistline of her underwear. Derek looked up at Chloe, who was watching him with a content but slightly nervous smile, before he pulled off the black cotton garment.

Chloe suddenly felt completely exposed, not that she wasn't, but it wasn't like she was sitting here fully clothed five seconds ago either. But the air on her skin was an interesting sensation. An even better feeling was Derek's hands on her skin, running down her side or up her thigh, like he couldn't get enough of how her skin felt to him.

And truthfully he couldn't. Derek loved how soft her skin felt under his palms and now he wanted to know what her skin would feel like moving against his as he made love to her.

He slid his hand up the inner part of her thigh, noting the way she reacted to his touch. Wanting to feel what he did to her he slid one finger inside her.

Chloe bit her lip, threw her head back and moaned making Derek so hard it hurt.

Derek leaned back and looked down at Chloe. She was the most beautiful person alive and she belonged to him. No one would ever touch her like this except for him. That knowledge made him one of the happiest people in the world.

Chloe realized he was staring down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay?" Chloe said.

"I love you Chloe."

"I love you too Derek." Chloe said, sitting up on her elbows. Then she smiled at him.

Derek slid his boxers off and Chloe gasped.

"Uh…Derek?"

Derek couldn't help but feel a little bit of male pride over that. But when he looked at her face he saw just how nervous this was making her.

He laid down over her, supporting himself on one arm. He cupped her face with his other hand.

"We can stop whenever you want. It's all up to you. Alright?"

Chloe nodded then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him just as Derek entered her.

Chloe gasped and snapped her eyes closed from the pain.

"Chloe?" Derek said, worried. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Derek, I'm okay." Chloe said holding his face in her hands. "Really."

He moved to kiss her lips, and then trailed kisses down to her neck as he started to rock against her. Chloe's pain turned into an intense pleasure as she began to move her hips with him, matching him stoke for stroke.

Chloe was close, Derek could feel it. He rolled over onto his back and pulled Chloe with him, letting Chloe guide herself to her climax. And when she came she screamed out Derek's name. Chloe screaming his name and the look of pure pleasure on her face sent Derek over the edge too.

Breathing heavily, Chloe collapsed on top of Derek.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too." Derek said wrapping his arms around Chloe and holding her close.

She fell asleep like that, curled up next to Derek.

And despite Derek's earlier fears of this moment not being "special" enough, making love to Chloe was special, because it was something he shared with her. Something he shared only with his mate. He wouldn't have had this moment go any other way. And now lying here with her curled up next to him, her head on his chest and her hand splayed out across his stomach, with the afternoon sun coming in through the window, he felt complete and very happy.

Derek smiled and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep thinking about her touch and how happy she made him. And about how brilliant Simon's "secret" plan had been. Because even though he could be a pain, if it wasn't for him...none of this would have happened.

* * *

**So…umm…when I was proofreading and everything I kept stopping, not sure whether I should be laughing at myself for writing this chapter like this or whether I should like smile or something. Mostly I was laughing...and smacking myself in the face. So, give me a reason not to laugh at this please. Review. Please! I'll beg for reviews…and I don't beg unless I absolutely have to.**

**So if you liked it, please tell me. And if you didn't…well I tried.**

**Oh and anyone know what I mean when I say lemons make lemonade?**

**(=^_^=)**


	8. Surprise

**Okay, so…not as many reviews as I would have liked and only one of you answered my question but hey whatever. At least those of you who reviewed seemed to like the lemon, now I don't feel so weird.**

**Derek may be OOC. Sorry, couldn't help that. Derek is just different with Chloe...That is my excuse.**

**I went with a quote this time instead of lyrics. I couldn't think of a song but this quote has been running around my head for like a week. So here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

_"When you love someone, truly love them, you lay your heart open to them. You give them a part of yourself that you give to no one else, and you let them inside a part of you that only they can hurt-you literally hand them the razor with a map of where to cut deepest and most painfully on your heart and soul."- Acheron in Devil May Cry by Sherrilyn Kenyon._

**Surprise**

**Four Weeks Later**

**Chloe POV**

Derek collapsed against the bed and sighed.

"I think I've discovered the eighth deadly sin." He said pulling me against him.

"I better not be too deadly." I said moving to rest on my right elbow. "Because I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, unless you drive me completely insane you won't lose me to anything."

I smiled. "When you get committed I'll be sure to come break you out of the loony bin then."

He smiled too, then pulled me onto him. He kissed my lips, my jaw and down my neck.

I moaned from the pleasure of it and with a growl Derek rolled over so I was pinned beneath him. I reveled in the feeling of his bare skin against mine. And that wonderful tingling feeling I got whenever he touched me.

But…

"Are you ready again? It's only been like five minutes." I said smiling when he kissed my collarbone.

He laughed then kissed me again. "Chloe, with you, I could go all day and night and never get tired."

I felt the blush creeping across my face before the phone rang.

Derek gave me a longing look before sighing and reaching to get the phone.

He answered the phone more than I did now. He lives here, moved in almost three weeks ago, therefore he had every right to. I smiled at the thought. _He lives here. _I still couldn't believe it.

"Hello?" he said moving to sit next to me. In the next couple of seconds he got a happy, mischievous look in his eyes.

"Okay, thanks." he said. "I'll be there shortly."

"Be where?" I asked when he hung up the phone.

"Nowhere." he said with a smiled that matched his eyes.

"I'm confused."

"I know." he said before giving me a quick kiss, jumping out of the bed and running to take a shower. Within twenty minutes he was out of the house.

"Okay." I said crawling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

That certainly was weird. Whoever had called had made him very excited. And now he was gone.

Who the heck could it have been?

**Derek POV**

It came in!

The ring I'd picked out for Chloe had come in today. The store didn't have her size and I couldn't get it sized or get a ring guard or anything without her knowing about it. And this had to be a surprise. So I ordered it last Saturday and one week later they got it.

"Good afternoon Mr. Souza." the sales clerk greeted cheerfully. How the heck she remembered who I was, I would never know.

But I smiled and said good afternoon back.

"So when are you proposing?" she asked pulling the ring box from the storage space under the counter.

"Tonight." I said wondering what the look on Chloe's face would be when I asked her.

The sales clerk made an 'aw' face and then opened the box to show me the ring. "This is what you wanted, correct?"

I nodded and smiled. "That's it. The perfect ring."

It was then I became aware of two women looking at me. They were whispering to each other, but of course I could hear what they were saying.

"Just look at him. Look at how happy just the idea of marrying his girlfriend makes him."

"I'd love for a guy to want to settle down with me like that."

The other girl snorted. "I'd love for a guy to just look at me with that look on his face. Forget settling down for now. That look would just make me happy."

"So how long have you and this girl been dating?" the sales clerk asked, pulling me out of my eavesdropping session.

I almost blurted out four weeks but thought better of it. "Our hearts have been connected for five years." Which was technically true and it didn't say how long we'd really been together.

"How nice. High school sweethearts?"

_Sure, you could say that_. _I mean we were in high school when we fell in love…just not the same high school or under normal circumstances,_ I thought before nodding.

"That's sweet. Not too many people can manage that anymore."

"Yeah."

The two women who were talking about me earlier were still staring and they were making me a little uncomfortable so I was glad to leave. After I left the jewelry store I drove to the grocery store to find something to fix for dinner, because tonight had to be perfect. After I left there, there was only one more thing I wanted to buy.

With a wicked grin I drove to the mall.

**Chloe POV**

Almost two hours later Derek came home. He had bags of groceries in his arms and he was trying to hide something pink behind them. And he wouldn't let me take one so he wouldn't drop anything, so I didn't even get a glance at whatever the pink thing was.

He set the groceries down in the kitchen then, hiding that damn pink thing behind his back, he went down the hall to our room. By the time I got to the doorway he already had it hidden and he wouldn't let me in the room so I could look.

"Derek! That's not fair."

He smiled down at me then pulled me back down the hall towards the kitchen. "You'll see it later."

There was a look in his eyes that said he couldn't wait either.

I looked down at the floor. "Fine." I said, sighing in defeat.

Derek turned to start dinner and it was then I noticed something in his pocket.

I reached for his pocket when his back was to me but he grabbed my hand and shook his head. "You can see that later too."

"I'm so lost right now." I grumbled when he released my hand.

"I'm sorry."

I just pouted at him.

"Chloe, don't do that. _That _is what isn't fair."

He glanced to the clock. "It's almost four. You don't have to wait that much longer." he said handing me a box of angel hair pasta and a pot. "Now help me and you have even less time to wait."

"Works for me," I said grabbing the pasta and the pot while he started chopping things for a salad.

It wasn't too much later when we were both sitting down to eat. Chicken breast, that Derek had chopped into cubes, over the angel hair pasta with alfredo sauce and a salad. Somewhere between five years ago and today Derek had seriously learned to cook. This was simple but so delicious. I wouldn't let him fix anything in the past few weeks so I had no idea and it's not like he shared that with me.

We'd both been silent since we started to make dinner and that silence continued into when we began to eat, but I just now noticed it. That might have been because this silence had taken on an edgy nervousness and Derek, the werewolf, the one who's almost always hungry, was only picking at his food.

"Derek? Are you feeling alright?" I asked

"Yeah." he said poking at his plate nervously with his fork. "Just fine." And then he looked up at me, blinked and stood up.

Before I could even blink he was leaning down over me with his hands on my face. Then he kissed me, long and hard. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt him kneel down in front of me.

When I opened my eyes Derek was on one knee in front of me. My heart went crazy, banging against my rib cage like a butterfly trapped in a tiny jar.

"Derek?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Chloe, I love you, have loved you for five years, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me."

He pulled a beautiful white gold ring out of his pocket. The center stone was a princess cut diamond and on each side was a cluster of six small diamonds.

"Will you marry me?"

For a second I couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Then…

"Yes!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck and throwing myself at him.

Derek grunted at the force of me hitting him then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, Derek, this ring is beautiful." I said when I pulled away from him. "I love it."

"Do you really? I wasn't sure what to get. I spent a very long time looking at rings last week and I finally decided on this one. You really like it?"

"Yes. It's perfect." I said smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. **

**Ah, lemonade. Haha.**

**Review Please.**

**(=^_^=)**


	9. Surprise II

**Twenty eight reviews. That is…AWESOME. (I'm know I'm weird.) But that's a lot. And they were all wonderful reviews too. Thank you all!**

**And I'm sorry I suck so much as a writer/reader right now…I haven't updated in forever because of school and the spring show season with my bunnies and all. With shows every weekend it's really hard to find time to sit down and write. And we had new baby bunnies (Four litters!) that had to be taken care of and watched for the first two weeks of their life, just to make sure they would be okay. So, sorry.**

**BUT, hopefully, since it is summer I will be updating ALL of my stories (except the crossover (Actually thinking of deleting that one.)) at least once every two weeks, starting in a week? Maybe. So…uber yay! Even though I still have a lot of things to do with my rabbits in the summer and even with me doing stuff to get ready for the fair in August…I will updated. I swear.**

**Anyway…enough of that…**

**This chapter is right after he proposes. And then it cuts to a week or so later. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers is not mine. *Sigh***

_**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing- Aerosmith**_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

**Surprise II**

**Chloe POV**

Derek pulled me into his arms. I could spend eternity in this one spot as long as I could have him here with me like this. Because, honestly, there is no better place to be in this world than in his arms.

"I am going to go call Tori." I said pulling back from him. Then I smiled. "And then I want to see what that other "surprise" you brought home is."

His smile was wicked. "Well, I was going to call Simon and tell him you said yes…but, I think that can wait until tomorrow." Then he slipped past me and went to our bedroom.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Tori's number and cleaned up our plates from dinner while I waited for Tori to answer. Sometimes I had to call multiple times before she answered. Like when I'd called to tell her Derek had moved in with me.

Luckily this time wasn't one of those times.

"Hey, Chloe. What's up?"

"So…guess what."

"What?"

"Just guess."

She sighed. "I don't know Chloe. I don't really have time to do this."

"Oh. Well, if you don't want to hear about my recent engagement…"

There was silence one the other end of the line then I heard something crash and then Tori yelled and just about broke my eardrum.

"What!"

"Clearly you heard me right, though I don't think I'll be able to hear out of my left ear for a little while. What did you break?"

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing. I just knocked my stool over because I stood up so fast. You're engaged?"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"Oh, about five minutes ago."

"That's so exciting! When are you getting married huh? You know I want to be there."

"You're going to be there. Of course. Probably as my maid of honor. But I don't know when since I _just _got engaged Tori, but I was also kind of hoping you could help with planning and picking out a dress for me and all that stuff…"

I had the strangest feeling that she was smiling like a total fool.

"Count me in." A pause. "Well, this sucks. I have to go Chloe. Work calls."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Definitely." Then she hung up.

I hung up the phone then walked back to the bedroom.

"So, what is the other surprise?" I asked crawling onto the bed and lying down on my stomach next to Derek. He was leaning back against the headboard of the bed with one leg bent.

He reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed something then handed it to me. Whatever my surprise was, it was wrapped in pale pink tissue paper. I pulled the paper off and unfolded my gift. Derek's eyes never left me, watching to see my reaction.

I smiled and leaned over Derek, so I could see over the edge of the bed. There on the floor was a Victoria's Secret bag. Of course that's what it was…that bag's just small enough to hide behind the grocery bags.

"So, was it weird going in there without me?"

He held his thumb and index finger up about an inch apart. "Little bit." he said with a smile. "But you're worth it."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I held up my new lingerie. A midnight blue baby doll with black satin straps and a black satin bow on the front and silk panties to match. I bit my lip and looked over at Derek. I smiled when I recognized the unasked question in his green eyes.

I slid off the edge of the bed and pulled off my shirt and dropped it to the floor. My bra, jeans and underwear followed. Derek sat up, moving a little closer to me. I pulled my gift on and, with a confidence I only had when I was with him, climbed back onto the bed and straddled his waist.

"Do you like it?" I whispered, placing my hands on his chest, pushing back down to the bed and leaning over him.

He swallowed and nodded. "Looks amazing." he said running his hands down my back. He rolled us over and left me lying on the bed long enough to take off his jeans, boxers and shirt. Then he proceeded to make this the best night of my life. Probably his too.

The next morning I woke up expecting cramps, mild, bad or otherwise. But there weren't any. And over the next few days, since I was busy with work and working on small things relating to a wedding, my cramps, or lack there of, were completely forgotten.

**One Week Later**

My stomach was rolling and the smell of Derek's coffee wasn't helping. God, the stench!

"You okay? You're looking a little green." Derek stood up from his chair and approached me slowly, like he thought I was going to lash out at him for being so worried.

Or maybe throw up on him.

It would probably be the latter.

"Your coffee is making me sick."

He glanced at his cup then back at me. "How?"

I shrugged. "It just smells so disgusting."

"I thought you liked coffee."

"I do."

"Then…" he seemed to pale a degree but I couldn't stick around to think anything of it because I had to run to the bathroom. I'd rather not throw up on the floor.

Then Derek was there, holding my hair back as I lost what little amount of breakfast I'd had this morning.

When I finally stopped Derek asked, "I'm going to go to the drugstore. You want to come with me?"

I groaned but said yes. Then I brushed my teeth and we left.

**Derek POV**

I was holding on to the steering wheel so tight my knuckles were turning white. I hadn't planned on going to the drug store today. But Chloe's throwing up and has been feeling sick for a few days and now she doesn't like the smell of coffee…or the Spanish rice we had with dinner the other night. Which she was fine with three weeks ago.

Shit…The first thing I thought when she told me the coffee smell was making her sick was that she's pregnant, mostly because she hasn't liked the smell of a lot of things I thought she did this past week. And her running to the bathroom and throwing up wasn't debunking that theory. And then there's that missed period she told me about yesterday. Not that I had actually wanted to know about that.

I can't believe I was so stupid to not think about protection when we had sex.

But my mind was just jumping to a conclusion.

Right?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I needed proof before I could freak out over that possibility.

"So why are we going to the drugstore?" Chloe asked, twisting towards me in her seat.

"I need to pick something up."

"Something…like what?"

"Something for you."

"Oh that is so helpful!"

"Yeah. Well, you will get mad and demand I turn this car around if I tell you."

"No I won't."

I didn't answer. I was too busy thinking about what we would do if she actually was pregnant. And how much more complicated that would make our wedding because we would have to have it in the next few months. I'd much rather prefer that our child not be born out of wedlock.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

I was still curing my stupidity when I parked the car at the store.

I went around to the passenger side of the car at the same time Chloe got out. She took my hand and laced her fingers through mine then smiled up at me.

"Alright Mr. Secrets, lets go get what you want to get."

We just stepped inside when she stopped.

"I'm actually kind of thirsty. Just go get whatever it is you wanted and I'll meet you at the checkout counter." she said patting my arm and walking away.

_Thank you._

I let out a sigh of relief. I'd rather have her get upset with me in the car or at home over this than inside the store. Not that she would definitely argue with me but I'm not taking any chances.

I headed to the aisle with the pregnancy test and when I was walking down the aisle I passed, basically, a wall of condom boxes…

_A little late now…_I thought. But I grabbed a box anyway…incase my thoughts were wrong.

Chloe really should be the one to do this because I don't have the slightest idea what I'm looking for. I glanced over the front of maybe five different brands of tests and just decided to grab three instead of picking one. Besides, if all three say positive we'll know that she's definitely pregnant.

Jeez, I'm making this sound like a science experiment.

I went over to the checkout counter. The cashier was probably no more than seventeen. His brown hair fell over eyes that had a mischievous light to them and I knew as soon as I set the pregnancy tests and condoms down that he was going to say something.

"Um…don't you think it's a little late for those dude?"

I glared at him but didn't say anything. Thankfully, he didn't say anything else.

Chloe came up just as the cashier was putting my stuff in a plastic bag. She was carrying a sprite and a coke.

"I didn't know if you wanted anything but I grabbed you a coke." she said to me then she turned to the cashier. "Add this with whatever he just bought."

I could tell the guy wanted to say something smart; the look on his face said it all but he glanced at me and decided keeping his mouth shut you be the best plan. Maybe if Chloe hadn't said that and made it sound like she didn't know what I was buying, even though she didn't, it wouldn't have mattered.

I grabbed the bag and she grabbed my free hand and we left.

**Chloe POV**

I didn't bother looking in the bag at what he bought. He was being so secretive about it, I figured it could wait until we got to the privacy of our home. So, I just drank my sprite and sat, unspeaking, while he looked deep in thought.

But as soon as he closed the door to the apartment he pulled out, not one, but three pregnancy tests from the bag. I seriously did not expect that.

"Uh, Derek?"

"Humor me."

"But three? Three different brands at that." I shifted to my right and put my hands on my hips. "Alright genius we aren't conducting an experiment on me here."

He shrugged.

I sighed. "Hope you aren't expecting them to be done all at the same time. I'm not Juno and I'm not going to drink a whole bunch of Sunny D so I can do them all at once."

Despite his seriousness before, a smile actually broke out across his face. I grabbed one box.

"I can do one now."

A few minutes later when I stepped out of the bathroom, I almost ran right into Derek.

"Why don't you just join me in the bathroom next time?"

He ignored my sarcastic remark. "What does it say?"

I handed the little plastic stick to him. "Here daddy. EPT says positive."

Later that night when I did the other two too, which were First Response and Clear Blue brand, they were positive too.

Derek was in the living room watching TV, or maybe just staring at the screen, when I brought the Clear Blue one to him too. I think by now, the positive result had sunk in and Derek had turned into a vegetable on the couch.

"This one is positive too." I sat down next to him. "Are you going to say anything?"

He looked over at me and I actually saw panic in his eyes. But I didn't know why. I wasn't going to ask why either.

"Would holy shit cover it?"

I laughed and curled up next to him. His left arm wrapped around my waist and he held me close. I traced circles on his chest.

"So, I take it you aren't ready to be a father."

"Nope."

"That's okay. Tomorrow I need to call the doctor and then I can tell you exactly how long you have to get ready."

"Are you ready?"

I smiled. "Not really but we both have time to get ready and used to the idea and if we aren't ready at the end of that time I guess we just go with whatever feels right."

"Yeah. I guess."

I felt his heart beating steadily under my hand and I knew that, even though he says he isn't ready, he's going to be a great father.

**So, has anyone been reading the new chapters of Divided as they get put up? I have to say that the third chapter is my favorite so far…anyway…I hope this was worth the long ass wait…if not, I apologize. I still need to get back into my writing state of mind since it's been forever since I've even thought about writing anything.**

**Review please? Pretty please…with lots of sugar and whipped cream on top…and maybe with Derek on top too? **

**Hahah, wow…Sorry about that.**

**Next update(s) will be on Thursday July 1st, probably around 11pm.**

**(=^_^=)**


	10. Spreading The News

**Thanks for the reviews, even though I wasn't a huge fan of the chapter because I was not in the writing mood/groove last week. But I'm getting back into it all now so yeah…Anyways. I, for once, have nothing else to say. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: DP is not mine…nor is a whipped cream and chocolate syrup covered Derek. (hehe.) (Thank you, Katelyn Goode)**

_**Blessed- Elton John**_

_Hey you, you're a child in my head_

_You haven't walked yet_

_Your first words have yet to be said_

_But I swear you'll be blessed_

_I know you're still just a dream_

_Your eyes might be green_

_Or the bluest that I've ever seen_

_Anyway you'll be blessed_

**Spreading The News**

**Chloe POV**

That night, Derek was already lying in bed when I came in. He wasn't asleep, just waiting for me. I was dressed in my lingerie, which surprisingly enough, wasn't destroyed during our play last week. When we had finally laid down to sleep Derek had told me that I looked too good in it to see it ruined. I was glad for that since I really like it too.

I slid into bed next to him and pressed my back against his chest. He curled his body around mine and placed one hand on my stomach.

"This is…surreal." He said, moving his arm that wasn't wrapped around me so that I could lay my head on his bicep.

"I know." I bit my lip, debating on whether I should ask him the question I've been thinking of since the second test said positive.

Would he stay now?

It seems stupid because everything he's said so far tells me he will stay but, more often than not, what people say and what people do are completely different things.

I took a deep breath and just decided to ask him. The little voice in the back of my mind wouldn't stop nagging at me if I didn't.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you…um, are you-"

"It's okay Chloe, just ask. I don't bite."

I laughed. "That's a lie."

"Okay. Well not much. Just ask. I wont get mad either."

"Fine. Are you going to stay with me?"

There was silence for a few moments and Derek was completely still. I almost thought he was going to say he might leave until I felt him move and I felt his breath on the side of my face.

"Chloe, I would _never _leave you. Nothing would give me enough incentive to ever do so. I spent five years wondering what could have been. Now that I know what being with you is like…I've grabbed on with both hand and I'm never letting go."

"I'm sorry. I know that…it's just…it's not very often that the guy stays with his girlfriend once they find out she's pregnant. At least if they aren't married. They run for the hills and bale out."

"Chloe, incase you haven't noticed, I am not like most guys."

"Yeah. I figured that out years ago when I found you behind the shed at Lyle House" I sighed. "I'm sorry. That thought has just been bothering me for a few hours."

He kissed my neck. "It's okay. And not every guy does that. Of course the ones who do are stupid and afraid of that responsibility but that's neither here nor there because I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah. Okay. It just seems like a lot of things are happening at once. In five weeks I went from single virgin to engaged and pregnant."

"You're making that sound like a very bad thing. I admit, things are moving fast but there has to be some good in all this craziness, right?" I caught a slight amount of hurt in his voice.

I sighed and rolled onto my back so I could look up at Derek's face. I placed one hand on his cheek and watched him close his eyes and turn into my touch, savoring it like it was one of the greatest treasures in the world.

"You know there is Derek. It's just a lot to get used to."

"Yeah, I know."

"No you don't. Or at least, you won't later on."

"What do you mean?"

"You already did your part in _this_ Derek." I said patting my stomach.

"Hey!"

"Now you're just here for moral support or maybe a massage." I said with a smile.

"Nice to know I'm so useful." Derek grumbled.

"You know I'm kidding. But, then again…you are going to have to put up with me for the next…eight months? I guess. You sure you can handle the crazy pregnant woman's mood swings and everything else that comes with me being pregnant."

"What do you think?"

I shrugged. "If I knew I wouldn't have asked."

He smiled. "Give me your worst." Then he gently kissed me, rolled over onto his back and pulled me across his chest.

"You might regret saying that later."

He laughed. I felt the sound reverberate through his chest. "We'll see. For now we need to get some sleep."

"Agreed." I snuggled up close to him. "I love you Derek."

He picked my hand up and laced his fingers through mine. "I love you too."

My last thought before I fell asleep was about the dream I'd had a few weeks back about a little black haired girl. I wondered if she looked anything like what our child would look like.

The next morning was lost in a flurry of phone calls. I had already called to make my appointment, which was at noon Thursday. So, oh joy, I had to wait five days. And I'd called Rae to tell her all the news. But I still had to call Tori and my dad, whom I still hadn't even told I was engaged. He knew Derek was living with me, that I'd been in love with him for forever but he knew nothing about the engagement and now I had to tell him I was pregnant…this'll be a very _long _phone call. Possibly a lecture.

Derek was pacing the living room, talking to Simon. He had to call his dad and Andrew still.

I dialed Tori's number and doodled on the same notepad I had written my appointment time. She didn't answer the first time, so I dialed again. I'd started to wonder if she was even home but then she answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey Chloe. What's up?"

"If you aren't sitting down, you should. And make sure it's in a chair you can't knock over."

"Uh, okay…" I heard her shuffling around then she said, "Okay. I'm sitting on the couch. Any reason in particular why you had me sit?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Are you going to tell me what that reason is?"

"Tori, I-I uh." I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

This time there was no squeal of excitement. She was silent for a moment and then I heard a low whistle. "That's intense. So…what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to do?"

"Well, are you going to keep it? Does Derek know? If so, how does he feel about this?" She paused but not long enough for me to answer her. "Jeez Chloe."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. But to answer your questions…yes, yes and he's going to jump headfirst into this, just like I am."

"Well, hopefully neither of you crack your skulls by doing so…Are you ready to be a mother?"

"Nope. But I have an appointment set up with the OB/GYN on Thursday at noon so I'll find out how far along I am and therefore how much time I have to prepare."

"Well, I am happy for you two…but it's such a big responsibility."

"Yeah, I know."

"Who else knows you're pregnant?"

"Only you, Simon, Derek and I."

"Um, Chloe? Don't you think your dad needs to know and their dad?"

"He's your dad too Tori."

She sighed. "I know. That's just weird to think about."

"Anyway, I'm calling my dad after I get off the phone with you and Derek is calling Kit. And then Andrew because they've all been left out of the loop."

"How do you think you dad is going to handle this?"

"I, honestly, have no clue. I don't know what he's going to say or how he will react which is why I chose to call him last."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that. I hope he doesn't get mad at you."

"Yeah." When Tori realized that was all I was going to say, she asked another question.

"So any clue when that wedding is going to be now?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to Derek and see what he thinks. Not like we had a date planned before anyway."

"True. Okay, I'll let you go so you can call your dad. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye Tori."

"Bye."

I set the phone down on the table and stared at it. The longer I stared at it the more it seemed like it was taunting me. Daring me to call my dad and tell him everything.

I got up and went into the living room. Derek was just getting off the phone with Simon.

"I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Call my dad."

"Do you have to call him today?"

"I guess not."

"Then call him later. Give yourself time to prepare and think about what you're going to say to him."

"Do you think I should wait until Thursday?"

"It's not a matter of what I think. What do you think?"

"I think I'm not calling him today."

"Okay. I need to call my dad and Andrew still. That shouldn't take too long."

I nodded and headed down the hall to our bedroom.

I envied Derek, being able to tell his dad that he's engaged and going to be a father. It's not like I think my dad would be mad with me or disappointed because it's not like this happened when I was still in school, but I know he would be shocked to find out that all this is happening and I'm only twenty. Because I'm still so young.

I can't even legally drink…not that I would have been doing that anyway. Especially now that I'm pregnant.

I sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" I mumbled to myself.

**BEFORE YOU REVIEW, I HAVE A REQUEST! As I said in the previous chapter, I have a bunch of baby bunnies and these babies need names. There are twelve that don't have names yet. My 4H friends will probably name some but I can't think of any totally EPIC names. There are three litters; Apollo/Rave babies. Spot/Heaven babies. Stormcloud/ Riot babies. I want Rave's four that need names to be Greek gods/goddesses but I can't pick my favorite and instead of racking my brain for the next two months before they go to the fair, I'm asking for help. The other eight babies I truly don't care where their names come from but I still don't know what to name them. Can anyone help me? (Two of Heaven's babies are named Button and Cerridwen…I don't know if that can help or not though…)**

**Again, just like with the lemon chapter, I have no idea when the wedding will be. Just whenever it strikes for me to write it I guess. But I know what song I'm going to use, so just look for Lost In This Moment by Big and Rich and that will be the chapter they get married in. 'Kay? **

**And I apologize that this chapter was a lot of dialogue, that kinda makes it suck but…sorry is all I can say.**

**And incase you all have not already figured this out out, this is not some fairy tale story of pregnancy and marriage and all that. Because, since when was life a flippin' fairy tale?**

**Sorry for such a long request and note there but I hope you liked the chapter. Review please? PLEASE? **


	11. Six Weeks

**Wow…Guys, I got a lot of names from you. And I thank you all for the names. But I'm giving special thanks to the people I picked names from. (Except for this one) Five (?) of you gave me the name Athena for one of the god/goddess names I asked for for the Rave/Apollo babies. I am going to us the name if we decide to keep the little girl I have the name in mind for. There are a lot of other names for Goddesses I got from you guys and I am debating on which two to pick for the twins in that litter (Right now I'm calling them Thing 1 and Thing 2.) and the other two that don't have names yet. But their brothers are Fred and Apollodorus. Not really going along with the theme but whatever.**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank aStormatMidnight, burning, ShauneeCole and JoshRamsay (I've already named one with a name you gave me. Ahna'Vey. She's a solid black and as of right now we are definitely going to keep her. (I wouldn't have named her that if we weren't going to keep her.)…I named one of my World of Warcraft characters that too, I hope you don't mind, because it's a really awesome name.) So thank you all so very much for the names.**

**Anywho…I want to thank everyone who reviewed, just a review, no names, as well. Thank you all.**

**Enjoy. And sorry I don't have a song for this chapter. Italic part is when she is with her dad.**

**Disclaimer: My own personal survey:**

**1. Are you sorry you are taking forever to update? Yes**

**2. Do you wish summer was longer and that there was more time? Heck yes.**

**3. Are you sorry that the last chapter was suckish? Definitely.**

**4. Do you talk/type a lot about nothing?...maybe…**

**5. Do you talk/type a lot to your readers about your rabbits? Probably more than they would like, yes.**

**6. Are you happy they gave you names for the babies? Heck yes.**

**7. Do you own Darkest Powers? …That is unfair…but, no.**

**Six Weeks**

**Chloe POV- Thursday Afternoon- 5:30 p.m.**

I slid the key into the lock turned it, wondering if the familiar click was as loud as I thought. I knew Derek would hear me come in no matter what but I didn't want to make as much noise as normal. My hope was that Derek was engrossed in some project, book, or television show so maybe, just maybe, he would hear me come in but not pay very much attention.

I was wrong.

I pushed the door open and he was standing right in front of me, telephone in hand. I could tell as soon as I closed the door that he was going to hand me the phone, ask where I was and then tell me to call my dad.

I already beat him to the punch on the last one.

"Before you say anything, put the phone down. After my appointment I got lunch then went to his house and told him face to face."

He looked dumbstruck for a moment before he offered me a half smiled. "Oh, well what did he say?"

"A lot."

"Good? Bad? Indifferent?"

"All three. Which do you want to hear about first?"

"Start with the bad and work up to the good."

Since the conversation between my dad and I actually went from the bad to the good, I didn't have to tell him anything out of order.

_My appointment had been at noon and the doctor had told me that I was about six weeks. So, not very far along but far enough for them to be able to tell that I was pregnant. While I was eating lunch at Panera, I thought about what that meant and how much hell I was going to inevitably put Derek through in the next eight months, taking a little bit of time off of that of course. _

_When I got back in my car, before I even started it, I called my dad to see if he was busy. Since he wasn't so busy that I couldn't stop by to talk for a little bit, I decided to drop by and tell him. Face to face. Daughter to father. Scared little girl to clueless man._

_The closer I got to his house the harder my heart was beating. By the time I was walking up to the front door, I thought I was going to pass out._

_We'd never been extremely close, my dad and I, and that was part of what was making me so nervous. Sure, after I came home he tried to spend more time with me. Tried to learn about what was going on in my life but it was never easy, especially because he was still leaving for his business trips all the time. So much of my life went by with him even knowing it. _

_He'd never met Simon or Derek. Rae or Tori. He'd heard about them from me but there was only so much I could tell him without revealing everything that had happened with the Edison Group. I'd said I would tell him everything, but I didn't. I'd glazed it over. Given him the PG version. I didn't say anything about what I was, or what Derek, Simon, Rae or Tori were. I'd thought about what Aunt Lauren would have told me to tell him or what Derek would have said to tell him and that's what I told him. _

_Of course that made it just that much harder to talk to him but I got through it._

_But could I get through this?_

_It seemed simple. Knock on the door, once he opened it say hi and smile. Give him a hug if he wanted one. And then just tell him. More often than not, the things that seem simple at first are the hardest._

_I climbed the front porch steps and knocked on the door then I just stared at my feet until he opened the door. I looked up at him and smiled. I didn't think he noticed that it was a nervous smile. When I stepped into the house he gave me an awkward hug then pulled back to look at me._

"_It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you."_

"_Well, it's been about eight months."_

_He nodded. "I know. Today was a good day for you to stop by. I'll be leaving for about a month in two days."_

"_Oh." I tucked a strand of hair behind my right ear. "You might not consider it such a good idea later." I mumbled._

"_What was that?" he said ushering me into the living room._

"_Nothing." I said quickly, sitting in an overstuffed armchair. "There is a reason I stopped by today though." I wiped my palms on my pants leg and moved my left hand so that my ring was clearly visible if you looked._

"_Oh. What reason would that be?"_

_He sat on the couch adjacent to me and then looked me up and down like he couldn't believe I was sitting right in front of him. I didn't really believe it either. Family get togethers, small though they may be, weren't something we were really into. But he looked at me and I mean really looked at me._

_He grabbed my hand. "Chloe, explain."_

"_What is there to explain?"_

"_This is an engagement ring, so clearly you're engaged. But to who?"_

_I sighed and pulled my hand back. "Do you remember Derek?"_

"_The name seems familiar, though I can't place a face with the name."_

"_You've only seen him once. Five years ago when I was dropped off after-"_

"_Oh, right. That is the only time I've ever seen any of those friends. Even then I was inside the house until they left."_

"_But he was there. That's the only time you've ever seen him so I didn't really expect you to place a name with a face you are unfamiliar with."_

"_Okay. So which one is Derek again?" he said closing his eyes like he was trying to picture that day and my friends again._

"_Really tall, black hair, looks grumpy ninety percent of the time."_

_His eyes flew open. "He's not a nasty person is he?"_

_I started at him, my face expressionless. "Do you really think I would be with someone who treated me badly or who was just a dirt bag in general?"_

_He looked at me apologetically and shrugged, thus proving how little he truly knew about me._

"_Well, as long as he's good to you I don't really have a problem with this. But I do have to meet him. Of course it won't be until I come back but we will have to set something up. Maybe we could have dinner or something. Do you have an idea for when you are going to be getting married?"_

_I shook my head. "Not yet and dinner would be a good idea. But this isn't the only thing I had to tell you today."_

"_Oh. Well, what else is there?" he said. Then he stared at me, waiting for me to continue._

_I took a deep breath. He took the engagement rather well, at least he seemed to. How would he react to the next bit of news?_

"_Chloe, what is it?"_

"_I'm…" I bit my lip. "I'm pregnant."_

_For a moment he just stared. You would have thought I had just jumped up and slapped him for no reason. There was no other way to describe the way he was looking at me._

"_You're pregnant?" he said slowly, like he was processing what I had told him._

_I nodded._

"_You're pregnant?" And then he exploded. He didn't yell but it was one of those moments where you know someone is mad because of the lack of emphasis on their words. They are just that upset, that they almost can't yell. "Chloe, how could you let this happen? Is that why you are going to be getting married? You're only twenty."_

"_You say that like I'm a little child or like I'm not even out of high school yet! Don't be so condescending. No, that's not the reason we're getting married. I love Derek, dad. I have for the past five years. The day they pulled away from this house a part of my heart went with them. With him. I didn't let this happen. It was an accident."_

"_An accident?" he rubbed his hands over his face. "What is the point of sex ed if things like this still happen?" he grumbled. I'm pretty sure it was meant to be to himself, but I heard him._

"_Dad!"_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_I wouldn't have asked if I knew. Chloe, how can you afford a wedding and a baby? There is no way you'll be able to keep it."_

_I glared at him and stood. "It's my life. I can do what I please. We will find some way to make everything work. If you aren't going to offer me any support with this, then I'm leaving now and I'm not looking back."_

_He stood but didn't say anything. I groaned in frustration and left the room. I had opened the front door about a foot before I felt his hand on my shoulder._

_I turned, fighting back tears. "What?"_

_He swallowed. "I'm sorry about that. That was just unexpected. An engagement and telling me you're pregnant." He sighed. "That's just a lot to take in at once. But you are so young Chloe. I wish some of this would have waited a few more years at least."_

_I gave him a sad smile. "Most things in life never go as planned."_

"_That's definitely the truth."_

"_So, are you okay with all of this?"_

"_Yes. No. Hell if I know. I guess I have to be if I still want to be a part of your life. The idea is going to take some time to get used to." He scratched his head. "How far along? Or do you not know."_

"_Six weeks. Just found out today."_

"_And how long have you and Derek actually been together?"_

"_Um, seven weeks?"_

"_Chloe!"_

"_But we are saying five years. It's like our souls were connected in a long distance relationship we didn't know about."_

_He gave me a droll stare._

"_Don't look at me like that. I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth."_

_He sighed. "I guess I can't stop you from this can I?" He shook his head and smiled. "Well, I guess if you two really do love each other like you say then I can't have a problem with it. He makes you happy right?"_

_I nodded. "Very."_

_He looked at me sadly. "Okay. How about I call you as soon as I come home and that week we have dinner and I actually meet this Derek guy?"_

_I smiled. "That sounds perfect. Thanks dad." He gave me a slightly less awkward hug than the one earlier. "So, see you in a month?" I said, my hand back on the door._

_He nodded. "A month. Bye Chloe."_

"_Bye."_

"He is right about one thing." Derek said. I headed off down the hall to our bedroom and he followed.

"And that is?" I asked removing my jacket and dropping it on the bed. I sat down and pulled my gray ankle boots off too.

"We are a little young for all of this."

I shrugged. "I know. But like I told him, we'll find a way to make all of this work out in the end." I stood, unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off. I tossed them in the dirty clothes basket and rummaged around my dresser for a pair of more comfortable pants. Derek picked up my jacket and hung it up in the closet then moved my boots aside so I wouldn't trip over them.

"Changing your shirt too?"

I laughed and turned to look at him with a mischievous grin. I was only wearing a simple black tank top. "No. Should I?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Then definitely not." I said still smiling. I turned back to the dresser.

He appeared next to me with a pair of shorts. I raised a questioning eye brow and smirked.

"No." I said. "I was thinking something along the line of pants."

"These are pants. They are just really short pants."

I pulled a pair of gray sweatpants out of the drawer. "I was looking for something like this."

I pulled them on and then took his hand and led him from the room.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Stupid question, huh?"

Another nod.

"Chinese work for you? I don't really feel like cooking."

"I could cook instead."

I smiled. "Or we could just be lazy."

"I don't know."

"Think about it Derek. We could order it and have it delivered which would mean we have at least half an hour to just sit here." I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Wouldn't that be fun?" I kissed his neck and took a step back.

"Get the phone."

I laughed and went to grab the telephone from the kitchen.

"What am I ordering?" I called.

"Whatever you want for yourself, shrimp fried rice for me and an order of spring rolls."

I opened the drawer where I kept all the restaurant menus and found the one for the Chinese restaurant a few blocks away. I dialed the number and ordered what Derek had said plus chicken lo mein for me.

"I'd meant to ask you earlier-" I said walking back into the living room after I ordered our food. "What did Simon, Kit and Andrew say when you called them?"

Derek was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Well, my dad said he would tell Andrew so I don't know what he thinks but Simon and my dad are both going to support whatever decisions we make no matter what they are. Of course you know they were shocked to hear about you being pregnant." He shrugged.

"Of course. At least we have their full support. Rae, Tori and my dad all asked when the wedding was going to be. Any ideas?"

"As soon as possible. Preferably before you have the baby."

An image of me in a wedding dress, pregnant and as big as a house flashed through my mind.

"Really, really soon then."

He nodded. "I prefer that our child isn't born out of wedlock."

I bit my lip. "Yeah. So we should probably work on planning that sometime soon."

"But not tonight." He said pulling me into his lap.

I straddled his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yeah. Not tonight."

He kissed me, slow and sweet at first but gaining intensity and passion when I curled my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands were locked on my hips, preventing me from going anywhere, not that I would have.

He left my lips to leave a blazing trail of kisses down my jaw line and neck, heading to the neckline of my shirt. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. His hands slid under my shirt and up my back. He gently pulled me forward so he could capture my lips again.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Earlier than I thought." I breathed.

"Damn." Derek growled.

I ran my finger over his lower lip. "We can always continue later." I gave him a kiss that said what I had just told him was a promise and slid off his lap to answer the door. He grabbed his wallet so he could pay.

A few minutes later I was sitting on his lap again. This time he was feeding me a bite of his fried rice. We took turns feeding each other until I couldn't eat anymore. Then I let Derek polish off the food that was left.

I looked up at him. "Now, about that promise…" I said with a smile.

**Enough of a Chlerek moment for those who said there needed to be more?**

**We didn't really get to find out all that much about her dad other than he was gone a lot so I kind of just made his character up as I went along. Hope it turned out okay.**

**Chapter 11 Request (It seems like I have a lot of requests nowadays, huh?): I need some songs. One for this chapter and…well, other chapters too. I guess for the following chapters you guys are just going to have to read them when they get put up and tell me song ideas because I am pulling up blanks and I've had a song/quote for every chapter so I want to keep doing that. So if you can think of a song for this chapter or a quote or something that would be super. Sorry I ask so much of my readers. :/ Oh and I have a question too. How many of my glorious readers listen to/like Shakira? Just curious. I wrote like 75% of this chapter listening to her songs. The other 25% listening to country.**

**Oh, and a little less than a month ago it was a year since I started my first fanfic story…I've come such a long way since then. Like, no joke, I cringed when I looked at that story again.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter was better than the last few have been. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be fantabulous.**

***A new chapter of the rest of my stories and probably this one will be posted on Thursday and Friday of this week. I swear. I have nothing to do at my mothers but write so when I get back to the land of wireless internet I'll post everything.***

**(=^_^=)**


	12. Eleven Weeks And No Love

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites and all the support and songs so far. Of the four songs mentioned two of them were the same…so I just picked the one most suggested for the last chapter and that was Papa Don't Preach by Madonna. So I need to give a super duper thank you to suzi1811 (When I read the lyrics you left with the review I was like heck yes! Thank you) and JoshRamsay (OMH! A, I am thanking you for the song suggestion and B, for the review. Lolz, I don't even care that it didn't have much to do with the story. It was epic.) I will get around to adding the lyrics to the last chapter sometime this coming weekend.**

**For reviewing, I want to thank ItsAllTheSameToMe, Kylahgk, LilyDrippingTears, Winkadink, fireicegirl16, Violentious Starr, Ur Sarcastic Bitch XD (Haha, nice…) and of course burning. (*bows to you* Thank you for always reviewing like everything I've written. ^_^)**

**I had the need to thank all of my reviewers because it's been so incredibly long since I've updated this story. (I'm actually doing research and such for this story, which is why it's taking even longer than my other stories.)**

**Now to the chapter. This is about month later than the last chapter so Chloe is eleven weeks…of course you guys already knew that because of the title huh? **

**Okay, if you guys have been paying attention as you read you get the impression that they are still have sex…frequently. Except I haven't written out any lemons…therefore this chapter has lemony goodness in it. There is a reason for this and you'll see it **_**after **_**dinner with Steve.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: DP…it's not mine. And that's actually a damn good thing too. The trilogy wouldn't have been completed until like 2012 if it was mine. Yay for more brilliant minds like Kelley Armstrong's!**

_**Turn Me On- Norah Jones**_

_My poor heart, it's been so dark since you been gone_

_After all, you're the only one who can turn me off_

_But you're the only one who can turn me back on_

**Eleven Weeks and No Love**

**Chloe POV**

I sat on our bed watching Derek fiddle with his tie. He put it on. Took it off. And put it on again then he tied it, untied it and retied it. Now he was just staring at his reflection in the mirror the look on his face saying he absolutely detested the thing around his neck.

"I've got an idea."

He grunted.

"Don't wear it."

He glanced over at me and sighed. "I want to make a good impression." He grumbled.

I sighed and stood to move so that I was standing behind him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged my hand off.

I growled in frustration and punched his arm as hard as I could. Then I stormed out of the room.

As unwarranted as my anger might seem, it's most definitely not. Derek, though he still told me he loved me every night and day and talked to me, wouldn't come within five feet of me anymore. For the last two weeks he has been avoiding me like I've got the plague or something. He wouldn't tell me why, but it started after he told me he could hear the faint beating of the baby's heart. The day after that…he closed himself off from me.

I wanted to smack him.

I glanced at my phone, checking the time. We were supposed to be meeting my dad in two hours at a high class restaurant that we had reservations at. I was already dressed and ready to go. I'd noticed that my favorite dress pants were a little snug around my waist now when they had fit fine last week. I wasn't really showing any noticeable signs that I was pregnant but _I _could feel it. _I _could tell.

So I was sitting on the couch, on the verge of tears, in a black dress that fell just above my knees and a pair of red patent leather heels I would probably never wear again. The deep-v of the dress let me wear my amulet without it looking completely ridiculous.

Derek appeared beside me. I didn't even notice he'd come out of the bedroom. When I glanced up at him I noticed he decided not to wear his tie after all.

_Good thing he didn't. I might have choked him with the stupid thing._

"Are you ready to go?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"I've been ready for almost twenty minutes." I replied with more venom in my voice that I'd meant to.

He headed for the door and I followed. Derek drove to the restaurant and, I don't know how he felt, but I thought the ride there was a bit awkward. We only spoke once. I think he could sense my irritation and didn't want to say anything incase he angered me more. It was a nice thought but I wanted to talk about what was bothering him and I knew he wouldn't answer me if I asked.

We were sitting at a red light that seemed to be taking a bit too long to change when he turned to me. "I do love you and I know that you know that's true."

I cut him a glare before returned to staring out my window. "Shove it." I mumbled knowing he would hear me. He sighed and readjusted his grip on the steering wheel.

"Chloe I-"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"What? That I love you? Because I do."

"You sure don't act like it."

"What do you mean? Is that fact that I tell you that everyday not enough?"

"It's not that. You've completely physically withdrawn from me and it's bothering me because I don't know why you've withdrawn."

"Chloe you don't understand why-"

"No Derek. I don't. That's why I just said that. But if you aren't going to be explaining it me then, like I said, shove it."

He sighed again and I felt his gaze on me but I didn't look over at him. The longer we sat at this godforsaken light the heavier his gaze seemed to get. I wanted to snap at him and ask why he was staring at me so intently but then I had a thought, some semblance of an idea as to why he was physically avoiding me.

He wanted to hold me, to kiss me but he'd gotten a crazy idea in his head and now due to whatever insane logic he used to come up with said idea, he had himself completely convinced what he was doing was right.

If I was right, he was being an idiot.

I glanced down at the ring on my finger and watched as lights bounced off the diamonds as I moved my hand. The ring was supposed to represent our love but I didn't feel loved. I felt neglected. I was angry and sad and…I didn't even know what else…I just wanted the old Derek back. My Derek. My lover and best friend.

I wanted the Derek who I could lie in bed all day with, doing nothing but snuggling, acting as though we didn't have a care in the world even though we had new problems everyday. I wanted the Derek who kissed me and held me when we laid down to sleep at night. I wanted the Derek who watched television with his arms wrapped around me or the Derek who made slow, sweet love to me like I was the only thing he had time for.

But the man I was sharing the car with wouldn't do any of those things. I wanted to know why he was acting this way but at the same time…if he didn't seem to care, then why should I?

We arrived at the restaurant ten minutes earlier than I thought we would. My dad was waiting outside and when he noticed us he made his way over to our car.

"I hope this goes well." Derek said.

I looked over at him for the first time since we'd talked earlier. "This isn't the only thing I want to go well." I said before opening the car door and stepping out.

My dad led us inside to our table. Since he'd arrived first he went inside and got the table that had been reserved for us and then he came back outside to wait.

The restaurant wasn't very big but it was packed. I was glad my dad had made reservations otherwise we wouldn't be eating here. The lights were dim, crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and there was classical music playing. I was guessing the music was coming from speakers so small and so high up that we couldn't see them.

I'll admit, being able to talk to my dad and catch up a bit was nice. It was so unusual and I really enjoyed that part of dinner because I could talk to him. Find out things about his travels and he wanted to know what was going on in my life. I loved that he was actually making a conscientious effort to stay in my life now.

But when my father focused his attention more on Derek, I stopped paying attention. I didn't care about my dads endless questions regarding what Derek's job was, his education, or what his goals in life were. After he got past those questions my dad moved on to asking him things about sports and politics. World issues and religion. He delved into such personal questions I'm surprised Derek didn't tell him to stop asking him so much. But he was being polite and answering his questions.

I moved on to my own thoughts.

I knew what his job was and how much education he'd had. He worked in an office, in a cramped cubicle. I don't know how he was able to stand it seeing how he liked his space but his logic was 'It's money. Until we have our affairs in order I'm keeping the job.'

His education. Well, obviously he'd passed high school with flying colors only slightly faulted in English because, well, that's just not his subject. As for why he decided to go with a community college…I don't even know the answer to that. He was smart enough, with amazing grades and standardized test scores so it would stand to reason that he could get into pretty much any college he wanted to.

Some things were just forever a mystery.

Including his goals in life.

A few weeks ago, I thought I knew what they were. I mean, they were clear and I was involved in almost every goal. Now, well…I was lost on what they were. The fact the he wouldn't _talk to me_ wasn't helping. If I couldn't get inside his head then I couldn't figure out what was making him give me the cold shoulder.

I needed to think of a way to get my Derek back, even if it meant I had to use force.

An hour passed and by the end of that time I was ready to pass out. I was tired and bored. Though I liked that my dad and Derek were getting along better than I had planned, could have ever imagined even, I wanted to go home. They had talked long enough and I was about ready to tell them that if they wanted to continue this talk they could call each other later.

Thankfully, not even two seconds after I thought that, they stood. I followed, pushing my chair in once I was standing.

My dad came around the table and gave me a hug. Surprisingly enough, the hug wasn't awkward like the ones I received from him five weeks ago. When he pulled away he turned to Derek and shook hands with him again.

"It was nice to meet you. You're a good man and I approve though this is all a bit too soon for my liking." He said smiling. He looked so proud.

"Thank you sir."

"Just imagine being one of us." I grumbled in response to the last part of what he'd said.

He chose not to respond to that. "You two go on home and I'll pay for everything."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

Instead of staring out the window all the way home, I watched Derek. He knew I was watching him too. He kept glancing over at me and I wanted so badly to know what was going on inside his head. I didn't dare ask because the resulting conversation was likely to put me in a bad mood again and I didn't _want _to be angry with him. Or with myself for letting his lack of attention get to me so badly.

It wasn't like he didn't talk to me…but I wanted to be held. I wanted actions to match his words and when we went to bed at night and he wasn't holding me while we fell asleep, I felt his missing touch like a missing coat in cold weather.

When we got home, I realized it was too late to call Tori and talk to her as I promised I'd do after dinner tonight. I was just hoping that she wouldn't be too upset that I was going to call tomorrow. I'd wanted to call Simon and tell him I was going to kick his brothers butt but then Simon would worry and wonder why I wanted to do that so I didn't even bother going near the phone. Plus, it wasn't really Simon's business what was going on between Derek and I.

I went into the bathroom to draw water for a bath or more specifically a bubble bath. I knelt next to the bathtub and waited for the water to rise a few inches before I added my vanilla bubble bath to the water.

I knew I had a few minutes to wait so I was going to take my shoes off, slip out of my dress and pull my hair out of the messy bun I had it in but when I stood and turned around I smacked right into Derek's bare chest.

"Have you been standing there the whole time I've been in here?"

"No."

Then I realized that was a stupid question. Of course he hadn't been there the whole time if he was standing in here with a pair of sweatpants but no shirt.

"I just came in to tell you goodnight."

"Really?"

He nodded then bent like he was going to kiss me, you know, on the lips.

But he didn't. I received a kiss on my cheek before he said goodnight and walked out of the bathroom.

I stiffly closed the bathroom door not entirely sure if I should be happy or angry. On the one hand he did seem to hear me earlier when I confessed what was wrong with me but on the other hand, he couldn't even give me kiss on the lips! What the heck was his issue?

Sighing, I kicked my shoes off and unzipped my dress then moved to look at my reflection in the mirror. I pulled the bobby pins out of my hair then the hair tie and watched as my hair fell down and framed my face. I stared and stared not really sure what I was looking for.

All I noticed was that, despite the fact that I felt tired, I didn't look it. I took a step back so I could see my entire torso in the mirror then I turned to the side.

I didn't look pregnant. Not one bit and in a way I was glad that I didn't look it. Who knows how Derek would act if he could see the proof along with hearing it.

This pregnancy was the issue. At least, that's what I thought was keeping him from being his normal self. I'd thought this over on the way home and the more I thought about it the more it made sense to me. He didn't want to do something that could accidentally hurt me so he'd decided to just play the hands free game. If he didn't touch me, he couldn't hurt me.

When I tried to look at it from Derek's point of view, I could see some logic in it. But, he was always careful with me so I quickly banished that logical thought.

This was all just a theory of course.

I stepped away from the mirror, shut the water off and shed my remaining articles of clothing before stepping into the tub. I mulled over a few different ideas before settling on one that wouldn't require a week or two to set in motion. I smiled. This was a plan I could do tonight. At that thought my smile got even wider.

I relaxed and let myself enjoy my vanilla scented bubbly bliss.

* * *

Chloe towel dried her hair then wrapped the towel around her body. Smiling to herself, she slipped across the hall to their bedroom. She discarded the towel on the floor but didn't bother putting clothes on before she joined Derek under the covers. Her plan…well, it didn't require clothing.

He was lying on his side with his back to her but she knew he wasn't asleep. He never was when she came to bed simply because he liked to make sure she was asleep and comfortable before he let sleep override his instincts.

So when she scooted closer and wrapped herself around his body, she wasn't surprised when he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe snuggled closer until her chest was flush against his back then she nuzzled his neck. She sighed, her breath falling across his collar bone, and smiled when Derek involuntarily trembled.

Derek rolled onto his back forcing Chloe to move. But when he settled down she latched on to him, more out of a fear of him getting up than anything else.

"Getting your attention." She whispered.

"You didn't need to do this to get my attention. You could have just said my name and I would have rolled over to face you."

"Really?" She shifted, pulling herself into a seated position, then ran her index finger down his chest. "Because I don't think you would have."

"And why is that?"

"I've already informed you of why I think that once tonight."

Derek wasn't really sure of what he should do. Here she sat, completely naked, staring down at him like she was expecting him to jump out of the bed and run away at any minute. In truth, it's what he should do to prevent any chance that he might get a little rough and hurt her in some way.

But as he stared up at her, he felt his resolve shatter. His idea was stupid and he knew it and to be honest, he was surprised he made it through the last two weeks. So, while he should just get up, his body wouldn't let him. He missed her touch too much

"You see," she said moving so that she was straddling his waist, her hands braced on his chest as she leaned forward. "I think you've been avoiding getting close to me because you have this insane idea in your head. An idea along the lines of you thinking that you're going to hurt me if you touch me now. Like the fact that I'm pregnant makes me fifty times more fragile. I won't break Derek."

"Chloe-"

She placed a finger over his lips. "Don't even try to deny it. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"I wasn't going to deny it."

"Oh." She bit her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know it was stupid. In hindsight I don't even know why I thought it was a good idea. Probably couldn't remember if I tried."

"Really?"

"Well, I know the basis behind the decision. But…Chloe, hearing that little sound, faint though the baby's heart beat may be, seemed to make me realize that this _is _real. That all of this is actually happening. And it's scaring the shit out of me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"Five years ago, before I met you, I didn't even feel that I was worthy of being around people. Then you came crashing into my life and changed all that and now we're engaged and you're pregnant and I'm just completely blown away by the current circumstances of my life. I don't want to mess any of this up."

"And all that scares you?"

"Hell yes. But I think it's the 'you're pregnant' part that scares me the most."

She laughed. "It scares you? Ha! There is no way you are as freaked out about this as I am. Do you have any idea what I've been thinking about lately? How should I sleep? What should I eat? Should I do this versus this or how should I do this action? If I do this what effect will it have-"

"I think I get it." Derek said smiling.

Chloe paused as she realized the Derek she loved most was back. Smiling, she leaned down to kiss him. Derek wrapped his arms around her small body and, still kissing her, he sat up so she was now sitting in his lap.

She draped her arms over his shoulders and then pulled back.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" he asked running his hands down her back, over her hips and resting them on her thighs.

She swallowed and nodded. "Just don't do anything stupid like that again. I know my heart wouldn't be able to handle that."

"I'm sorry Chloe."

"I know." She said with a small smile. "But you're forgiven and all is well again."

Derek kissed her again. He kissed her lips, her throat, her chest and shoulders. He missed her. Every inch of her. Her mind, body and soul. Things just weren't the same if they weren't communicating.

Chloe was timid in returning his kisses at first, almost like she wasn't sure if anything that had just transpired between them was real. But then she gained confidence and returned his kisses with everything she had and then some. Derek laid down again, pulling her with him. They only separated long enough for Derek to pull his sweatpants off.

Chloe straddled Derek's hips and bit her lip as he slowly guided himself into her body. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest again, murmuring her pleasure as she rode him slow and easy. She locked gazes with him and offered him a faint smile. Derek buried one hand in her hair and gently tugged her closer to him so he could continue with their earlier kiss.

He reached down between their bodies so he could stroke her in time with his thrusts, heightening her pleasure to an almost unimaginable level. Chloe gasped when he touched her. Moments later, she called out Derek's name as her orgasm tore through her.

Seeking his own release, Derek wrapped his arms around Chloe and rolled them over. She wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him deeper into her body until he tumbled over the edge and straight into oblivion.

They laid there completely breathless and spent afterwards.

"I think you killed me." Derek said rolling onto his back.

Laughing, Chloe curled up next to him. "I know what you mean…I don't think I'll be able to move for days."

"I'm fine with staying in bed like this for the next few days."

"Uh-huh. Me too." She said gently kissing his lips. "I love you Derek."

"I love you too Chloe and I don't want you to doubt that ever again."

**If you didn't like it or didn't agree with some of what I wrote…sorry. That just kind of sucks 'cause…it's my story.**

**So…sorry, that's not my usually happy end note but I felt the need to say it since I have a feeling some people are gonna be like 'Derek wouldn't do that.' When really…think about it. Think about how he views things and then imagine him imagining all the bad things that could happen and blowing them completely out of proportion. **

**Sorry about that rant thing there…review? I probably won't get too many now that I've gone all bitchy on you guys…If you are actually going to review…hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint.**

**(=^_^=)**


End file.
